As Flowers Bloom and Fade
by The-Shepherd's-Daughter
Summary: When a necessary decision is made without thought, will they be separated forever by the confusion of the beholder? Even if he could find a way back to her, will Eugene finally be able to put his past behind him once and for all; or will past and present relationships tear them apart for the final time? Rated T for violence... (formerly kittehkitty2)
1. Midnight Raid

**Yeehaw! My first ever fanfic! I fell head-over heels in love with Tangled the minute I laid eyes on the trailer. After seeing it four times, I stumbled on FanFiction, and I do believe I'm hooked! I've had fun writing this so far, and will continue if you think it's worth it.**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

Rapunzel lay in her roomy bed, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. Another growl echoed from her stomach, reminding her of its growing hunger. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she slipped out of the coverlet. Groping in the darkness, her hands felt a silky robe, which she put on over her nightgown. Silently, she tiptoed out the door, and stared down the long corridor which passed through all of the bedrooms in the castle. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the moonlight and padded quietly down the hall. As she passed down a flight of stairs, she noticed a guard sitting against the end of the staircase. After closer investigation, she found he had fallen fast asleep.

"So much for security," she thought with a shrug.

It seemed like an eternity, weaving her way through the labyrinth that was the castle. Even though it had been almost six months since she had left her tower for the last time, she often wished she was back where everything was close at hand. Finally, she reached the kitchen and opened the wooden door. She searched for the pantry door where small foodstuffs were kept. As she felt her way through the blackened room, her hand touched something warm and firm. Suddenly, she felt warm breath blowing down on her. In shear fright, she let out a terrified squeal. A hand immediately shot out, covering her mouth. Rapunzel began to squirm, trying to turn around in order to give her captor a series of swift kicks. Then, to her surprise, the hand uncovered her mouth and a flickering flame suddenly appeared. It levitated, lighting a candle which seemed to be floating in mid-air. The candle then shed a welcome light over the corner of the kitchen. Rapunzel looked at the face which the light uncovered. It wasn't a thug, thief, or perpetrator, it was _her_ thief.

"Eugene!" she cried out. "You scared the dickens out of me!"

"I'm sorry, Blondie," he whispered, a sheepish look on his face. "I wasn't expecting you to drop by."

"I wasn't expecting you to stand there and breathe on me either," she said, reducing her voice to a whisper.

Looking at him with confused yet convicting eyes, she added, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Okay then, but I'll go first. What are _you_ doing in _here_?"

I'm uh," replied Eugene, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'm raiding the kitchen."

Rapunzel blinked several times, trying to process what he had just said.

"You're, you're _stealing_?" she asked, her voice steadily rising in volume.

"No, no," said Eugene, trying to find the words to explain. "I was hungry, so I came down here to get something. 'Raiding the kitchen' is just a figure of speech."

"Oh," Rapunzel replied, then added with a smile. "Then I guess I'm raiding the kitchen too."

"Well, what's the old saying, 'great minds think alike'," chuckled Eugene.

Smiling, he brushed a stray lock of Rapunzel's short brown hair from her face. Suddenly, the wooden door began to squeak open. Both Eugene and Rapunzel froze as they saw a large figure coming through the door. It had a candle with it, and when the figure came into full view, Rapunzel let out a squeal.

"Father!" she cried.

"Rapunzel," the King of Corona asked.

"Hello, Father," she said, lightly skipping over to give him a peck on the cheek.

He smiled briefly at his daughter, then turned to the squirming figure behind her.

"Good evening, Fitzherbert," he said in a deep monotone, looking at the young man with a suspicious eye.

"Your Majesty," Eugene replied, bowing slightly.

Clearing his throat, the King asked, "And what are you both doing down here in the middle of the night?"

"We're raiding the kitchen," replied Rapunzel promptly, as if the sentence had no negative meanings. "It's a figure of speech."

Behind her, Eugene couldn't contain a bout of amused chuckles. He snapped to attention when the King addressed him, however.

"Fitzherbert, I do remember you had repented from your previous ways," he asked.

Even in the small amount of light in the room, Eugene couldn't mistake the twinkle in the King's eyes.

"Oh I have, Your Majesty," Eugene replied. "full heartedly. I regret to say my stomach hasn't made the same decisions, though."

The King chuckled deeply at the young man's remark.

"Well, it's crime has been forgiven," the King laughed, then became serious. "But, I'd suggest we all head back to our quarters before we cause any alarm."

"Goodnight to both of you," he added, heading for the door.

"Father," asked Rapunzel. "What did you come down for?"

"For one, I heard all the commotion down here," he said, then added with a grin. "And I came to raid the kitchen."

After the King had left, Rapunzel and Eugene looked at each other and laughed.

"He's not as stoic as everyone thinks," said Rapunzel with a giggle. "Mother says he was even a practical joker when he was younger."

"You wouldn't have known," replied Eugene, shaking his head, then added. "Well, Princess, because we have been caught in the act, I'd say we grab what we came for and make a hasty exit."

They each took a roll from the pantry and headed back up the stairs.

"He's still asleep," said Rapunzel, motioning to the guard. "He must have been exhausted!"

Eugene smiled, "Probably."

Rapunzel looked up at him, her eyes widening, then added with a gasp, "You didn't-"

Putting up a hand, Eugene replied, "Yes, I'm afraid that was my handiwork."

"What am I going to do with you," Rapunzel asked, hands on her hips and shaking her head. She smiled, though, as she looked into his brown eyes.

They finished climbing the stairs, hand in hand. As Eugene left Rapunzel at her door, he bent down and planted a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," answered Rapunzel, returning the kiss.

Looking out the large window down the hall which looked out over the bay, she added, "What night is left."

The next morning, Eugene awoke as light shafted through the window into his quarters. The minute he was awake, his body tensed, ready to bolt away like a frightened deer at the slightest sound of danger. He relaxed immediately when he realized where he was. He was used to sleeping in a different place every night. Never settled down, always on the run. But now, he sighed in contentment, resting his hands behind his head. He had been pardoned of his previous crimes when he had brought the beloved Princess of Corona, whom he loved with all of his heart, back to her real parents. They had even been kind enough to let him stay as a royal guest, which was something he never expected would happen to him. When he had been caught, he expected to see a glimpse of the castle, and Rapunzel, before the noose was tightened around his neck. But it was all over now, and he had changed. He was no longer Flynn Rider, the swashbuckling rogue who had stolen the lost Princess's crown. He was now Eugene Fitzherbert, the man who had found his true dream, his reason for living. He would do anything in his power to be with Rapunzel for the rest of her days. After getting dressed and toiling with his hair, he headed down for breakfast. As he passed the armor room, he stopped short when he heard the King talking.

"And what happened, exactly," the King was saying.

"I was standing at the end of the stairs. At my post, Your Majesty," began a voice. "and all of a sudden, I hear a voice behind me. I don't know who it was, but after I kept asking for his identity, everything goes black."

Eugene felt his earlier contentment flow away like a swiftly moving stream. That voice belonged to the guard from the night before!

"I know I was hit upside the head," the guard added. "I have this enormous goose egg in that place."

"Did you see the person who attacked you," asked the King, concern mixed in his voice.

Eugene cringed. " Attack is a pretty strong word to use," he thought. "And I'll bet that he knows I did it." His mind spun as he thought about it, then jerked to a stop when the guard answered.

"I haven't a clue," he said. "I couldn't make him out in the darkness."

"Well,' the King replied. "I'll see if I can sort this out. In the mean time, take care of your head."

Hearing footsteps, Eugene quickly headed to the dining room. When he opened the large double doors, both the Queen and Rapunzel were sitting at the large mahogany table. Rapunzel seemed to brighten considerably at his entrance, and the Queen smiled pleasantly in his direction.

"It doesn't seem like she knows," he thought, as he smiled back at the Queen. "She doesn't look upset."

"Good morning, Eugene," Rapunzel's cheerful voice echoed, breaking up his thoughts. "We were wondering where you could have gone."

She scooted her chair closer to his as he sat down. Normally he would marvel at how refreshing it was to see her beautiful face every morning, but his thoughts were distracted this time. Rapunzel could tell the minute he had walked in, something was amiss. He looked a little pale, and his deep, chocolaty brown eyes were a pool of concern. She picked up his hand, giving it a squeeze, and was encouraged when he smiled at her.

"I trust you slept well, Eugene," the Queen's calm and nurturing voice interrupted the couple's thoughts.

Eugene cleared his throat and answered, "Yes I did, Your Highness. I slept quite well."

Rapunzel looked at Eugene's expression. She could tell he meant what he had said, yet something wasn't right. She didn't have long to find out what had happened. It wasn't a minute later that the King made his entrance. He sat down at his place with a grunt, and said, "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, darling," the Queen answered.

"Good morning, Father," Rapunzel also chimed in.

When Eugene didn't reply, the King added, "Good morning, Rider."

Eugene's whole body cringed when he heard his alias called. It made him feel almost sick to hear his own name called. When the name rolled off his own tongue, he could sense a bitter aftertaste, almost like the bitterness in his heart. He had lived a childhood which no one would have relished, and every day he had wished he was someone else. When he had changed his name, he felt like a whole new man. But now, the name only represented the emptiness that had filled his heart. The King had probably meant nothing by it, he thought, but he could literally feel the utter displeasure laced into his words.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," he replied, trying in vain to sound calm.

The whole room seemed cloaked in agitation. Before anything could be said, the meal was served, and all conversation was abandoned.

During this whole time, Rapunzel could tell something had happened between Eugene and her father. It seemed serious, and even she had begun to let

her vivid imagination go unchecked. Had something happened which had made her father want to unearth the previous charged against him? Was the death sentence still lurking over Eugene's head?

Both Eugene and Rapunzel jumped when the Queen spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Leonardo," she asked her husband. "You seem worried."

"I am," he answered after swallowing a bite of his omelet. "A guard was attacked last night."

"Really," the Queen asked, her voice sounding concerned. "Is the man alright?"

"Yes, he is," the King replied. "He just has a goose egg on the back of his head."

Rapunzel's mind suddenly halted when she realized what they were talking about.

"That must have been the guard from last night." she thought as her eyes widened.

She looked over at Eugene. He looked paler than ever as he stabbed at his ham with unnecessary force. She picked up his hand which was in his lap and gave it the

tightest squeeze she could. Eugene grimaced, but did nothing.

"Who would have done such a thing," asked the Queen, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure," the King said, looking at Eugene out of the corner of his eye. "but I think I may have a good guess."

* * *

**_Uh-oh. Looks like Eugene got more than he bargained for! Leave a review if you can, I'd appreciate it! I'm looking forward to hearing from you all! :)_**


	2. Not Again!

**Wow! I can't believe I'm uploading this second chapter! To tell you the truth, it took me so long because I didn't check my email. I was honestly terrified that everybody would hate this story and my writing. I couldn't have been happier when I got my reviews! :D I was on cloud-nine that entire day! Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I can't even say "thank you" enough! Now, on with the show! I plan on continuing this story(sort of depends on how well this chapter goes), but it may be awhile. Have been terribly busy... O_o Anyhoo, hope you all enjoy this chapter as much(if not more) than the first! ^_^**

* * *

After the morning meal, everyone went their separate ways. Eugene couldn't shake the image of the King's stare as he left the room. The minute he was excused, Eugene beat a hasty retreat to his quarters. Five minutes had hardly gone by before he heard a soft knock on his door. "Oh no," was all Eugene could think. Opening the door slightly, he peeped outside. Before he realized who was there, the door burst open and Rapunzel scrambled into his arms. After regaining his balance, he returned Rapunzel's embrace.

"What's wrong, Blondie," he asked soothingly.

"I'm afraid," she whimpered.

Eugene softly rubbed her back while waiting for her to continue.

"I'm afraid Father will take you away from me. Just- just like mother almost did."

Eugene's heart, which he thought was made of stone, broke into a million pieces when that simple sentence escaped from Rapunzel's lips. He sighed, bringing her to sit on his bed with him. He couldn't believe that she still called that witch of a human being her "mother". It almost made him shiver with anger. How

could such a demented, wholly evil person set thoughts into a girl's mind that everything she loved dearly would be snatched away from her if it "wasn't what mummy wanted." Setting his fevered thoughts aside, he hugged her closer and said, "I don't think he would do that."

"But what if he changed his mind about you? What if he thinks you're still a bad guy?"

"Let's skip the what-ifs, 'Punz," Eugene replied. "I just have to see what happens."

"No," Rapunzel said, twisting around so she could stare into his eyes. "_We _are going to see what happens. I'm not going to let you die again."

With Rapunzel's statement, both of them went back to that day, six months ago, when everything changed. Eugene had been captured by guards on the night of the lanterns. Everything had been going beautifully, and as he went leave the rest of his past behind in the form of a crown and a satchel, he was knocked unconscious and tied to a boat. Next, he was dragged to the gallows, to face a death because of a dream that was never real. Then, he was given a second chance; by people he hardly knew. All because of one girl who had changed the hearts of so many, including his own. Next, he was on his way to that dreaded tower, ready save Rapunzel from a dreary life of a mere existence. Suddenly, everything stopped. In a spit second, his life was slipping away, as a sharpened, gleaming knife was pierced through his midriff. Rapunzel had been there when her "mother" stabbed the last thing that was dear to her heart, like she had so many other times. Only this time, it was alive, the dream was real and it came in the form of a man who had changed her life. Rapunzel watched as the man she knew she loved sink to the floor grimacing in pain as he clutched his middle. She had wanted to scream and cry when Gothel said her next words.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel! Oh don't worry dear, our secret will die with him. And as for us," she cackled. "we are going where no one will ever find you again!"

Suddenly, Rapunzel made up her mind. If Eugene was willing to risk his life to save her, she would do the same. She finally persuaded Gothel to let her heal him, in exchange for going with her without a fight. She rushed over to her love, watching him gasping for breath as she grabbed some of her golden locks. He feebly tried to push her away as he spoke.

"No, no Rapunzel. I can't let you do this."

"And I can't let you die," she had whispered.

Suddenly, both of them came out of their deep thoughts. It seemed like a dream now, and they both clung to each other harder, determined not to let each other go. Rapunzel began to shudder with soft sobs, and Eugene, yes, self-confident Eugene, felt a prick of tears behind his eyes as well. He bit them back, determined to keep himself collected, while Rapunzel's wisp of a frame was uncontrollably shaking. He turned her so she was looking into his face. Taking his fingers, he tried to wipe away the cascade of tears falling from Rapunzel's eyes.

"Hey," he said, then motioned to his middle. "Look, I'm okay, see? I'm fine!"

Rapunzel managed to smile weakly, then croaked, "How did you know that was what I was thinking about?"

"Great minds think alike, remember," he said, smiling encouragingly.

Rapunzel smiled bigger this time, but her face then crumpled, and she began to cry again. Eugene looked down at the young lady in his arms. Her emotions were like mountains. They could soar very high at times, and then sink into low valleys. She would have days where she was on top of the world, but also have others where it seemed like she was drowning in her own tears. Whatever she felt, Eugene had decided, he would always be there for her.

"You know," he said, then chuckled. "If you're going to cry, can you do it over this cut? It stings quite a bit."

Even through her tears, Rapunzel let out a hoarse laugh and looked up at his face.

"What am I going to do with you," she sniffed, shaking her head. She then wiped her face with the back of her hand, snuggling closer to Eugene.

In a whisper, she added, "Thank you."

"Your welcome, Blondie," Eugene replied solemnly, then added with a smile. "That's what I'm here for as the Princess's support group."

Rapunzel laughed again, this time without a trace of tears lurking behind. She did scrunch up her face when she added, "I just hope Father isn't going to do anything rash. I've noticed he can have a nasty temper."

"I wonder myself, "Eugene replied, then brought Rapunzel's face to close to his and added. "But, don't worry about me. I may have done something really stupid, but I'm sure everything will be fine."

Gently grabbing his collar, Rapunzel brought her lips to his in a tender kiss. Eugene responded by cradling her closer to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her, determined to never let her go. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, a heavy knock sounded on the door. Rapunzel froze like a terrified animal, and both of their fears rushed back like a dammed river. Clearing his throat, Eugene asked, "Yes?"

He was relieved to hear only a servants voice, but his relief was short-lived.

"May I ask if Princess Rapunzel is with you," the servant asked from behind the door.

"I'm here," Rapunzel answered, her voice quavering.

"Princess Rapunzel, I have orders that I am to escort you to your quarters immediately. As for you, Master Fitzherbert, you are to meet with the King in his drawing room."

Rapunzel turned back to Eugene, her eyes wide with fright. As she stood up to go, she turned swiftly and landed into Eugene's lap. The air rushed out of his chest, and he softly gasped to bring more back into his lungs. The sound must have been audible, because the servant gave tongue.

"Princess Rapunzel?"

"I'm coming," she replied, but made no move to leave. She only snuggled closer, and Eugene could feel little whimpers beginning to escape from her.

"You'd better go," he murmured, bringing her to stand in front of him before rising himself. Squeezing her hand, he added. "And don't worry. I'm sure everything will work out."

"I do hope so," replied Rapunzel softly before turning to leave. "I don't know what I would do without you."

With that, she looked one last time at him and exited, leaving Eugene alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you can! I am eagerly awaiting everyone's comments! :D**


	3. The Explanation

  
**Sssooo sorry, everyone! I have been incredibly busy, which is why it took me so long! Sorry for the cliffhanger! :S**

**Tangled came out yesterday! YEEEEEAAAAH! :D *cue fangirl squeals***

**You're probably wishing I would shush up so you can read, right? Of course!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Once he could no longer hear Rapunzel's footsteps in the hall, Eugene began to pace the floor of his quarters. How was he supposed to explain such a blundering mistake? Was the King going to be forgiving or harsh? Was there a slight possibility he may go to the gallows after all? Finally, he stopped to adjust his vest in the mirror and smooth his hair. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped out. His quarters were close to the kitchen, one level down from where the royal family's rooms were. It was apparent that although he had pardoned him, the King wasn't completely trusting of Eugene yet. As he neared the level where the King's drawing room was stationed, he stopped to look out a window which also overlooked the bay. It seemed like years had passed since both he and Rapunzel had drifted in the water to watch the lanterns being released into the deep, darkened sky. How radiant she had looked, her golden tresses braided together with colorful flowers entwined in it. How beautiful everything was, with the warm glow of the lanterns bouncing off the water's surface, and his new dream gleefully playing with the lanterns that floated close to her. Suddenly, Eugene was jerked out of his deep thoughts when he felt a gooey, warm object shoot into his ear. Yelping in surprise, he frantically brushed the offending item off his shoulder. Looking down on the floor, Eugene found Pascal scowling up at him.

"What is it, frog," he asked, rubbing his ear.

Pascal frowned even more, then motioned to the King's drawing room.

"You're in on this too, huh," muttered Eugene defensively.

Pascal made a squeaky attempt at a growl, stabbing a scaly, green finger to the drawing room again.

"All right," Eugene replied, holding up his hands. "I'm going."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he added sarcastically.

Walking to the door, he looked back at the tiny reptile sitting on the tiled floor. Pascal gave him one more warning look in Eugene's direction before scurrying down the hall. Taking a broad, nervous breath, Eugene knocked on the door. The King's baritone voice answered his knock, "Come in."

As he opened the door, Eugene could feel the blood starting to hammer in his ears. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous, yet he couldn't shake his obvious anxiety.

"Good afternoon, Rider," the King said as Eugene entered.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty," Eugene replied, surprised by the meekness in his voice.

"Sit down," said the King, motioning to a chair by his desk.

"I would rather stand, thank you," Eugene replied, then mentally kicked himself for declining a gracious offer.

"Very well," the King said, shooting a sideways glance at Eugene.

Clearing his throat, the King began the dreaded conversation.

"As you know, Rider, a guard was attacked last night."

"_Don't we all," _Eugene thought. Although he was barely able to contain his emotions on the outside, Eugene was already squirming inwardly.

"The reason I have called for you is that I believe you know more about the incident than what meets the eye. I have had the castle thoroughly searched and no strange persons were found. I also interviewed every person awake that night, but no one knows any worthwhile information. I do believe you know more about this incident, as I said, than _any_ other person in this establishment," stated the King, watching Eugene's every move. "I would like you tell me what you did that night, down to _every last_ footfall."

Suddenly, Eugene began to feel extremely lightheaded. This was what he had dreaded, the explanation.

"May I sit down, Your Majesty," Eugene asked, his voice slightly quavering.

"Yes, you may," replied the King, an eyebrow lightly raised.

Well," said Eugene, sitting down nervously. "I woke up in the middle of the night because my stomach kept growling. No one can sleep when they're hungry, as you probably know."

Eugene took that moment to look at the King. He was hoping that the King may have softened slightly, but all he saw were two piercing blue eyes staring back at him. The twinkle that had once lit them before was completely absent. Shifting uneasily in his seat, Eugene continued.

"When I got down to the staircase, a guard stopped me. He must not have recognized me, because he insisted that I _identify_ myself. I kept telling him, but he _refused_ to let me pass. Finally, I said my name was 'Flynn Rider', because, I mean, nothing else was working! I knew I had pulled a stupid, because he got all excited and tried to call for all his pals. I finally got so fed up with it all that I grabbed his frying pan and knocked him out."

Eugene suddenly realized he had let the entire story spill out without pausing to breathe. Panting slightly, he looked up at the King who was staring into his eyes as if searching into his soul. Squirming under the King's icy stares, he waited for the man to speak.

"You do realize that what you did was an offensive crime," said the King.

"I do _now_," Eugene replied, then added solemnly. "I truly didn't want him to wake every living creature in the place just because he couldn't place me."

The King grunted in reply, looking off into the distance for a few minutes.

"For now, I will refrain from punishment. However, I will call upon you when I have made up my mind."

Eugene swallowed hard. This sounded more serious that he had assumed it would be.

"You may go now," said the King finally, then added with a glare that could shoot daggers. "But remember, I'm watching you."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The minute Eugene was excused, he bolted for door. Once outside, he leaned against a wall to catch his breath. He felt as if he had just been holding it in for those last ten minutes. Wiping the drops of sweat from his forehead, he headed down to the courtyard. Once in the fresh air, he shuffled down the pebbled paths which twisted through the garden. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he sat down on a granite fountain in the middle of the yard.

"_I can't believe he's making such a big deal out of this_," Eugene thought. "_I guess he probably doesn't trust me. After all, who would trust a infamous thief, right?_"

In his frustration, Eugene picked up a pebble off the ground and sent it skittering across the grass.

"_Why does he think I'm still that rogue I used to-" _Eugene suddenly halted in mid-thought. Calling himself a rogue? Impossible! Yes, he may have been foolhardy and stupid, but he wasn't really a _rogue_.

"_Or am I,"_ Eugene asked himself. "_I guess in his eyes I am. After all, I did steal his lost daughter's crown and all._"

Suddenly, the King's nasty attitude toward him didn't seem as bad. After all, the crown was literally the King and Queen's last memory of Rapunzel. It was almost like taking away the last bit of Rapunzel they could hold on to. Eugene rubbed the back of neck. Maybe he shouldn't be so quick to judge the King's actions so harshly.

"_But," _Eugene thought in frustration. "_ I've changed. I repented from all that. That part of me has died!"_

_Died. _It _had_ died. He was different now. He had a true reason for living, a _real _dream. And it came in the form of a girl with rich brown hair and shimmering green eyes.

"_Rapunzel," _thought Eugene suddenly. The poor thing was probably ripping her already short hair out in worry. Getting up abruptly, he crunched down the path at half-trot. Looking up at the castle, which seemed to stretch to the sky, he saw a figure watching him from an arched window. As he got closer, he realized with a jolt that the figure was the King.

"_Probably thinks I'm going to steal the fountain," _he thought sarcastically. However, Eugene lifted a hand in recognition. When he did, the figure at the window disappeared.

"That man can sure hold a grudge,_" _Eugene mumbled with a sigh. Setting his aggravated thoughts aside, he set out to find Rapunzel.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeease leave a review. The button is right...down...there ;) Hugs from Pascal if you do! :D**


	4. Hangman's Noose?

***Phew* Finally got chapter 4 up for all of who said the suspense was killing you! ;)**

**I will apologize to those who hate chapters where there is nothing but dialogue, but this chapter is necessary for the story. I guess all you readers will have to suffer through it. :( My apologies...**

**Okay, enough of my senseless rambling!**

**Hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

**Alas, I do not own Tangled... I consider it a personal failure...**

* * *

Striding through the halls, Eugene set out to find Rapunzel. Once he got to her door, his hand automatically reached for the knob. Hearing a cough from down the hall, he looked over to see a guard eying him suspiciously.

"_Now what'd I do," _he thought, rubbing his nose in irritation.

Straightening up, he softly knocked on the door. No answer… Eugene tried again, this time a little louder. All he heard in reply was a hardly audible moan.

"_I'll consider that an invitation."_

Peeking his head inside, he saw Rapunzel, who was laying on her bed. After closer inspection, he saw her face was wet with tears, and Pascal, who was curled up next to her, was a depressed shade of blue. As the door opened more, Rapunzel asked, "If it's a servant, can you please go away?" Her voice sounded strained, as if she had been crying hard for quite awhile.

"Rapunzel," Eugene replied, his voice low. "It's me."

When he spoke, Rapunzel popped up, and looked over at him with swimming eyes.

"Eugene," she squealed, leaping up and racing into his arms.

"What's this," Eugene asked, as he returned Rapunzel's tight hug.

"You're okay," she replied tearfully.

"Okay," asked Eugene, looking at Rapunzel. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought Father might kick you out or something."

"Oh come on, Blondie. You know he wouldn't do _that_," Eugene said, wiping her face with his sleeve.

"So what _did_ he say," Rapunzel asked, letting go and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well," Eugene replied, clearing his throat. "He asked me to tell him _everything _I did last night."

"And did you?"

"Of course," he said, looking at her quizzically.

"And what did he say after that?"

Eugene winced, remembering the King's threat.

"He said that he would, for now, 'refrain from punishment', but would tell me when he had made up his mind."

Rapunzel's eyes widened even more, and her hand automatically went up for a strand of hair to hold on to. When nothing filled her palm, she grabbed Eugene's vest instead.

"That sounds bad," she whimpered, pulling his vest closer to herself.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Eugene replied, trying to release Rapunzel's death grip on his shirt. "I'm sure this will all straighten out eventually."

Even though, on the outside, he seemed undaunted, in reality, Eugene practically swimming with fear.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Are you _positively _certain it was him," the Queen asked as the King paced their quarters.

"Who else could it have been," King replied, stopping for long enough to answer the question.

"It could have been anyone," the Queen answered, her voice beginning to rise in decibel. "It could have even been _you!"_

"Now why would I have done such a dang fool thing," the King bellowed, stopping and frowning at his wife.

"Don't yell at me, Leonardo," the Queen sighed. "But you must have proper proof."

"What other proof do I need," the King asked, throwing his hands in the air. "_He_ was the only one awake, _he_ was the one who was _squirming_ behind our daughter, and he even _admits _he had done it. What more proof can one need?"

"He may be covering up for someone, you know," the Queen objected.

"I highly doubt that," the King responded by rolling his eyes. "The only friends he has are Rapunzel, that _frog_ of hers, and-"

"You mean chameleon," the Queen interrupted, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, _chameleon_," the King sighed, then continued. "and that _horse."_

"You forgot someone," the Queen said, a patient yet frustrated look on her face.

"And who may that be," the King asked sarcastically.

"You forgot _me_," the Queen replied, not forgetting to stress her last word.

"So he's gotten to you, has he," the King moaned, pinching his forehead.

"Leonardo," the Queen said calmly, putting a gentle hand on his arm. "He's changed. I can see it his eyes, in the way he speaks, to us _and_ Rapunzel."

"He's a smooth talker, that's what he is. He's feigning innocence to take advantage of us. I can s_ee _it!" the King said as he slammed his fist into their bedside table.

"What is it about him that you _cannot _see and I c_an?" _the Queen asked, exasperated.

"I see right now exactly what I saw on the wanted posters six months ago."

"Is it _that, _or do you r_efuse _to see him in a better light?" the Queen questioned, her face furrowed in a deep scowl.

When the King looked away instead of replying, the Queen sat down in a chair with a heavy sigh.

"Have you planned a punishment," she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, but I have an abundance of ideas," the King answered.

"And what might those be?"

When the King turned to look down into the square where executions were held, the Queen's green eyes widened in fright.

"Leonardo," she said, her voice quavering. "No."

"I just want to get him out of the way, before he breaks more hearts."

Standing abruptly, she said again, her voice louder this time. "_No!"_

When the King turned to look at his wife, she was standing rigidly straight, her hands clenched in fists at her sides. On most occasions, he had to chuckle when she became angry. It was usually most attractive, but this time, the fire in her eyes were completely the opposite.

"Arlen," he said, reaching out to take her hand.

"_No_," she cried, ripping her hand from his grasp. "If you execute him, so help me, you will be doing it over _my dead body!"_

The King was taken aback by her attitude, and stood there in a stunned silence for a few minutes.

"Alright then," he finally replied, running a hand behind his neck. " I _will not_ do that."

He heard a relieved sigh from his wife in reply, but it was short-lived.

"I will banish him from the castle instead."

"What," came the reply, which sounded laced with anger.

"I will banish him-"

The Queen cut him off, turning to him at the same time.

"If you banish him-" she said, her voice louder than ever. Instead of replying, she stood there, practically seething. After a couple of seconds, she continued.

"If you banish him, I will _NEVER _forgive you."

"But, darling-" the King began, but the Queen cut him off again.

"Do you realize that if you banish that man, you will being throwing Rapunzel out with him," the Queen yelled, her frustration fueling her fire.

"That man is _EVERYTHING _to my daughter. She trusts him probably more than she does _us. _If you get rid of him, you will be _ripping away _the last thing dear to her precious heart."

The King couldn't reply as he took those words in. For once, he couldn't find the words to say at all. After several minutes of silence, he finally replied.

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Give him a second chance," the Queen answered, finality in her voice.

"But I can't just let him go without a consequence," the King argued, becoming perturbed.

" Your _wrath _is consequence enough, I'm _sure _of it," the Queen said, her brow still creased in a frown. " _Just_ _give him a second chance."_

* * *

**Now hold on, before you leave, you see that button down there? You might wanna click that, it's kind of important! ;D**


	5. Banishment

***gets down on knees* Pleeeeeeeeease don't kill me for taking so long to update! I know all of you must have been tearing your hair out after the latest cliffhanger. :s I have just now re-unburied myself from "the books". With it almost over, I'm busier than ever(I'd rather be writing FFs, believe me!).**

**Another reason for my extended delay is a MAAAAAAAAAAAAAJOR plot change. My original plot was lacking, and I dreamed up a different one(which I'm much happier with, btw). Hope y'all like it! :)) Sorry if my writing isn't up to scratch... I was kind of in a frenzy to get this out!**

**Augh, I am now in love with horizontal rulers! xD Anyhoo, enough of my babbling! Read away! :)**

* * *

"A second chance," the King asked, looking at his wife. "Arlen, I _gave_ him a second chance. When he brought Rapunzel to us, I thought it only fair. But, now the tables have been turned."

"Do you honestly believe that popping a guard with a frying pan is _really_ worth a punishment of _death,_" the Queen questioned, feeling completely exasperated.

"Not necessarily," the King said as he began to take up his pacing again. "He's testing us."

"_Testing _us," the Queen asked, anger and exasperation laced into her voice.

"Yes. First, he knocks out a guard. Once he has gotten away with that, he will try something bigger, like stealing a few little things when we aren't looking. Finally, once we have let those little things slide away, I am positive he will steal Rapunzel's crown, and much more, saying 'Ta-Ta' to the kingdom altogether."

"Do you truly believe that Eugene is _THAT _ heartless," asked the Queen, her voice bordering on a screech.

"If a thief had a heart, he could never be a thief at all," the King answered, having stopped pacing.

Groaning, the Queen let her face fall into her hands. Was this the man she knew and loved? It seemed hardly possible that a man with his compassion couldn't place a gram of forgiveness on Eugene. She had never, until now, wanted to rip out her flowing brown hair, but her frustration was beyond explanation.

"Leonardo," the Queen said, a whine of frustration is her voice.

"What," the King replied.

"Why do you have to be so ignorant?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"_Why can't you understand," _the Queen yelled, tears of frustration beginning to fall from her eyes. "You _refuse _to forgive Eugene just because of something in the past!"

"Darling, the past determines how one lives his life. Rider has lived an entire life of thievery, and I don't believe people like that can truly change, _or _be trusted. There is always a temptation to return to one's old ways, and we _all _know that Rider falls for temptation quite easily."

"You're right," the Queen replied, trying to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand. "Flynn Rider _could_ _never_ change. But, we are nottalking about _Flynn Rider_. We are talking about Eugene Fitzherbert. There is a difference, an _enormous _difference."

"They're one in the same. A person may have two names, but he cannot have two completely different personalities. _That, _my dear, is not human." the King answered. Apparently, his wife just didn't understand this situation. Rider _cannot _be trusted, because he was, and probably still is a thief at heart.

"_You _are the one not being human," the Queen retorted. "All people can forgive each other; however, it's only those who have hardened hearts that cannot forgive."

"Arlen, in order to be a King, one's heart must be hardened. If I forgave everyone, there would be no justice, correct?"

"But what Eugene has done isn't worthy of such a _wretched_ punishment. He didn't _murder _someone! You cannot _hang _someone for disorderly conduct. They pay a fine, and the matter is closed!"

"I don't plan on _hanging _him_,_ but banishing him from the castle instead. Arlen, I'm afraid you don't understand. I'm looking ahead, and what Rider did would just be the beginning. For the safety of the castle, he _must go._"

The Queen felt drained of all her energy. Was this even happening, or was it just some freakish dream that she could awaken from? But no, it was real, and she felt like she was fighting a losing battle. At the same time, if he went through with this, it could alienate Rapunzel from them forever. Walking up to the King, she raised her hand as if to slap some sense into him, but let her hand fall to her side instead. Sitting down on their bed, she let her face fall into her hands.

"Please," she said, her voice quavering from unshed tears. "As the Queen of Corona, _let him stay._"

"I _beg_ you. Let him stay_."_

The King looked down at his wife. His heart slightly melted as he saw her figure begin to quake with silent tears. It made his heart ache to see her so upset, but if Rider was allowed to stay, the grief could be made much worse by whatever foolhardy acts he could accomplish.

"I'm sorry, dear, but this is the only way. My mind is made up. He must go."

In a sudden burst of energy, the Queen flew up from the bed, pushing past the King. Swiftly, she went across the room, opened the door, and let it close with a sickening crash. It was final, Eugene was banished, and there was absolutely nothing the Queen could do about it.

O-O-O-O-O

The rest of that day had gone on without any word from the King, making Eugene even more nervous. He had never dreaded getting out of bed, but today was an exception. It was the next day, and Eugene's panic was steadily rising. Dragging himself out of the covers, he went through the motions of his "routine". Get dressed, mess with that hair, then go to the dining area for breakfast. The mealtime had been the worst, since everyone had been combined in the same room. Rapunzel had been on the edge of her seat, the Queen had tried to make light conversation, and the King said absolutely _nothing_. As he neared the doors, Eugene felt his palms begin to sweat. Sending a silent prayer up to the Heavens, he opened the double doors.

Entering the room, Eugene winched when he realized that he was the last person to take his seat. He sat down next Rapunzel, as usual, and her hand crept into his under the table.

"Good morning, Eugene," the Queen addressed quietly.

"Good morning, Your Majesty," Eugene answered. She had always smiled at him, but this time, she radiated depression. The whole room seemed to be thick with agitation. Even Rapunzel looked worried. What was going on?

As if on cue, the servants brought in the food, and everyone buried themselves in the meal. Half way through, the King cleared his throat.

"Young man, I would like you to meet me in my drawing room when this is finished."

The Queen, who had been eating, let her utensil drop into her dish. Standing up abruptly, she exited the room.

"Mother," Rapunzel asked worriedly, watching her mother flee. Rising from her chair, she added. "I'd better see what's wrong."

She followed her mother, who was making her way to a balcony. Slowly, Rapunzel came to stand beside her.

"Mother," Rapunzel asked again, quietly. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, darling." the Queen replied hastily, gripping a handkerchief as she stared blankly into the courtyard. She couldn't bear to think of Rapunzel's face when the last thing dear to her heart was ripped away.

"Are you sure," Rapunzel questioned again. There was obviously something amiss.

"I'm fine, dear. Go back to the dining room. I will there in a minute."

"_This is strange_," Rapunzel thought as she returned. "_Mother has never acted like that before_."

As she entered the dining room, Eugene looked up at her expectantly. All he received was a shrug in reply. This day was turning out to be very strange indeed.

O-O-O-O-O

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, with the Queen's seat absent. Once the meal was over, Eugene made his way, unhurried, to the King's drawing room. The words "drawing room" had a ring of condemnation that it hadn't had before this whole incident had come up. Stopping at the window, he looked out over the shimmering bay once again. Eugene could feel his stomach doing cartwheels inside him. What would his punishment be? The gallows? Be beheaded? Pay a fine? Manual labor for life? Banishment from the kingdom? Smacking himself, he thought, "_Come on, Fitzherbert. Why would he do that? You'll probably have to do the 'bow and scrape' thing, and then it'll be over." _

He felt like he was repeating history as he knocked on the door for the second time. "Come in." came the King's answer, and taking a deep breath, Eugene opened the door.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing slightly.

"Hello, Rider," the King replied, a slight haughtiness in his voice. "I wanted to inform you to be present at the Court room at exactly noon. That is all."

"Yes, Sir," Eugene replied, his head swimming. The Court room? This sounded serious… _Too _serious…

O-O-O-O-O

"_I should take up a profession in psychiatric_ _pacification,"_ Eugene thought as he paced his quarters. Relaxing in the midst of what seemed like impending doom was something he was becoming extremely good at. After receiving his ultimatum from the King, Eugene had about two hours to wait until his punishment was finally revealed. During that time, mental anguish was bound to follow, and in Eugene's case, he was in the brunt of the storm. Though he had never had an exceedingly vivid imagination, thoughts and ideas of what could happen to him in the next hour were passing through his head with alarming speed. It wasn't that he was worried for himself, but for Rapunzel instead.

"_If I do go to the gallows after all,_" Eugene thought. "_What will happen to Rapunzel?_"

Together, they had gone through something similar to that already, and Eugene wasn't about to let it happen again. They just _had _to believe his story!

Before his imagination could spin off again, a musical dinging sound came from the wall. The clock, which seemed menacingly loud, read the dreaded time.

"_Well, here goes nothing_," Eugene thought nervously. He felt like a man in a dream as he made his way to the Court room, to that punishment he thought he had been pardoned from.

O-O-O-O

Standing before the King and Queen, Eugene felt like an insect. Their thrones were sitting on an elevated stage, making the atmosphere even more imposing. He truly felt like a criminal again, with guards stationed at every door, as if he would try to escape regardless. After what seemed an eternity, a man stepped forward and began to read a description of his supposed "crime".

"At twelve forty-five in the morning," the man began, his highly pitched voice echoing ominously through the enormous room. "Said man, Flynn Rider-"

"_Oh boy,_" Eugene thought the moment his alias was used. "_I should have known the King wouldn't have the courtesy to use my real name._"

"-attacked a guard with a frying pan on the main foyer of the palace. Punishment was postponed until further notice, and said sentence is to be stated now."

By now, Eugene could feel the blood coursing through his veins. If the sentence was what he thought it would be, then that blood wouldn't be coursing for long.

"Flynn Rider," the King said, his voice deep and piercingly loud. "I sentence you to banishment from the castle and immediate areas surrounding."

Eugene felt his knees suddenly buckle underneath him. At first, there was an immense relief he wasn't going to be hung lifeless from a noose. But now, realizing he would be so close to Rapunzel, and yet never see her face again… _Death _sounded like the better option! As the King was about to continue his speech, a sudden crash and a voice from behind Eugene made his heart beat double-quick.

"_NO_," came that voice he knew so well.

"_Rapunzel_," Eugene thought, turning to see the distraught girl standing with eyes glaring in rage, yet brimming with tears. She had, obviously, heard the King's sentence.

"Rapunzel," the King said, calmly but with a firm finality in his words. "Please go back to your room."

"No," Rapunzel answered, her eyes dancing with emerald fire.

Coming to stand next to Eugene, she added, "If he goes, so do I."

"Don't be absurd, Rapunzel," the King answered in an irritated manner. "Please do as I say."

When she didn't take any movements to leave, Eugene decided to step in before the matter got any worse.

"Maybe you should listen to him," Eugene whispered, hoping that his eyes could say the words he truly wanted to speak.

Without uttering a single word, Rapunzel began to slowly retrace her steps. Her eyes seemed burdened with indescribable despair as she locked them unto Eugene's. Feeling for the handle, she began to open the door, but not until she burst into hysterical sobs. Watching her go, Eugene's heart virtually bled for her. He wished he could just snap his fingers, and everything would be back where it was. No guard with a bruised noggin, and no more criminal sentences branded on his name. Pulling himself back to the task at hand, he returned to his original position, staring up at the Royalty. Eugene took that moment to look at the Queen. She obviously didn't condone this nonsense, did she? Though her face revealed nothing, her eyes, so very similar to her daughter's, betrayed her true anguish. Clearing his throat, the King began his speech again.

"You have the rest of this evening to prepare for your departure. However, you _must_ be out of the castle by _exactly_ seven o'clock in the morning, sharp."

"Now be gone," the King added with a wave of the hand.

With all the humbleness he could muster, Eugene bowed, letting his nose nearly touch the red carpet. That over, he exited that "room of doom" as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet.

O-O-O-O-O-O

It seemed like unreality as Eugene stood in the main foyer of the palace, his entire life's possessions crammed into his satchel, the same one which had held the Princess's crown.

"_It's no use_," Eugene thought despairingly. "_She isn't coming._"

After the outburst in the court room, Rapunzel had been restrained to her room, except for the evening meal. He hadn't seen her for the rest of the day, since he was under guard in his quarters. Eugene was longing to see her gorgeous face once more, before they parted for eternity. Sighing, he put his hand on the door, even though he was still unwilling to leave. Suddenly, the sound of bare feet on the tiled floor made Eugene whirl around. Rapunzel was streaking down the stairs at top speed, a look of panic on her face. When she finally halted in front of him, she gasped for breath.

"I thought you might have left," she panted.

"I was considering that for a minute," Eugene replied. "How did you get out?"

"I was able to sneak out before the servants came," Rapunzel said, then her eyes began to glisten.

"I can't believe this is happening," she whispered, her lower lip beginning to tremble.

All Eugene could do was let out a sigh, before his emotions got the better of him. In that same instant, the towering grandfather clock struck six fifty. Rapunzel's eyes took a desperate look, and Eugene swallowed a lump in his throat. This was it…

"Rapunzel, I-" Eugene began, but she silenced him.

Digging in a pocket of her petticoat, she held out a handful of silver coins. Taking his hand, she tried to push the currency into his palm.

"Please," she said, a single tear falling down her cheek. "take this."

"No," Eugene answered, shaking his head. "I- I couldn't."

"Take it," Rapunzel repeated, soft sobs beginning to rack her chest.

"Rapunzel, no," Eugene said, trying to sound firm, yet also attempting to swallow any emotions that dared to spill over.

"Please."

"I can't," Eugene replied, his voice cracking. "I'd be stealing it."

"You would not, I'm _giving_ it to you," she answered, pleading with her eyes. "Just take it, for me."

His resolve finally crumbling, Eugene let her drop the coins in his open hand. Putting them in his pocket, he glanced briefly at the clock. This was it, he _had _to go.

"Rapunzel, I-" Eugene repeated, but before he could say anything more, Rapunzel flung herself into his arms, letting her repressed tears completely flow.

Eugene could do nothing but hold her close as deep sobs made her thin frame shudder. She held on to him with a grip of iron, her head buried in his chest. After standing in this position for awhile, Eugene put his lips close to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Blondie." Another deep, heart-rendering sob answered, and she looked up at him, her eyes lost in a sea of tears. "I love you too," was all her quavering voice would let her speak. All of a sudden, seven chimes from the grandfather clock brought them both back to that sobering reality. Only this time, Eugene was more unwilling to let go. This was the _last _time he would see her, that gorgeous girl he had sold his heart to, ever again. Nothing or no one could change the decisions that had been made. As they separated, their hands touched each other for the last time. Backing slowly, Eugene walked out the open door. Reluctantly, he trudged down the marble steps which led to the castle gates. After he had exited, he took a final look at his love. The morning light danced around her figure, as she stood at the landing. Once he had drank her in, he turned, trying to place one foot in front of the other. Rapunzel was gone, his dream was gone, and _nothing_ could ever fill the void which she had left in his heart.

* * *

**"Buttons, buttons, all are so fine. But this one down here is so much more divine!" **

**Review away, visitors. I need to know what you think! Reviews keep this ball rollin'! ;)**


	6. What Once Was Mine

**HOLY SMOKES! O_O This chapter is huuge... Oh well, at least it will keep you all happy for awhile! ;)**

**My life has been a mess seen "the books" are so close to being finished... *sigh* So close and yet so far.**

**Hmmm, sorry if the characters OOC, Eugene especially! :( I finished this in a rush, hoping to get it out!**

**On a another note, I wanted to recognize two people(it's looooong overdue):**

**sheep1215**

**fitzherbertfangirl**

**You guys have been THE BEST! You review every chapter faithfully, and without your support(and humor, which kills me ;D) I wouldn't be as far into this book as I am now. You give me inspiration and support which I am eternally grateful for. God Bless! 3**

**Also, I want to shoot a thank-you to EVERYONE who has reviewed, favorited(if that's a word), subscribed, and supported this book! God Bless You! x)**

**Disclaimer: By now, literally everyone knows I don't own Tangled, otherwise I'd be driving around in a limo in Hollywood with big, buggy-eyed shades(in reality, I can't stand those things). However, I DO own this story and all the other characters besides Eugene, Rapunzel, Pascal, Maximus, the Queen- oooh, you know! *shakes head and walks away***

**Read on my good man, or woman... ^_^**

* * *

It was warm, it was real, it was bright, and Rapunzel was filled with an indescribable joy. As the floating lanterns illuminated a soft glow over the water's surface, she began to let her voice carry her utter contentment into the surroundings. The sky was laden with the lights which seemed like ships sailing in a wide ocean, their presence sending the heart soaring. Watching them rise in the sky, all of Rapunzel's expectations were blown away, as if on the breeze which carried her dream. Her ears were filled with the sound of her singing until she heard it, _Eugene's voice._ It seemed so close, as if he had whispered in her ear, and yet, when she turned around, he was nowhere to be found. Rapunzel's eyes searched vainly for the man she thought she would never see again. Suddenly, a sound which mimicked the crash of thunder made Rapunzel leap up. Blinking in rapid succession, she looked around her. She wasn't in a gondola on the bay, watching her previous dream rise in the sky. She was sitting at a large oak table, shelves filled with books lining the walls. Looking over, she saw a skinny man with a pointy nose, staring down at her from wire-rimmed glasses.

"_Really_, Princess," he was saying in a voice sculpted, by what it seemed, years at Oxford. "I cannot teach you if you _refuse _to be taught."

"I- I'm sorry," Rapunzel stammered, feeling tears beginning to prick her eyes. It had all been just a daydream…

"You may continue, Mr. Menards," she added, diverting her gaze in a hope that he wouldn't see the single tear glide down her cheek.

"I think I will not," he replied, staring at her in a bird-like fashion. "This has gone far enough. You have fallen asleep _twenty-six times_ under my teaching, and _no one _falls asleep under Mr. Menards."

Pocketing a small ruler, he added, "I shall see His Majesty about this."

"No, wait!" Rapunzel cried as the man stormed out of the room. "I'm sorry, it's just I haven't slept well in-."

But, it was too late. The man had already slammed the library door shut, and she could hear his fast paced footsteps down the hall.

"-two weeks," she finished silently, fingering a math sheet.

"_Eugene_!" she wailed, letting her face fall into her folded arms. Tears she thought had been drained away flowed freely. It had been two weeks since she had said that final goodbye, and every day since had been a living nightmare. Her parents had immediately began a lesson program with her, because in order to be a queen, she must have "academic experience." Her days were filled with math, history of the kingdom, an arts class, and even a class in which to teach her etiquette. She could no longer skip were she wanted to go, but had to walk at an even pace, with her head held high. Yet, she hadn't felt like skipping. Her life had become dreary, depressing, and without _any _sunshine in that perpetual darkness. The source of her never-ending joy had been snatched away yet again. To Rapunzel, it seemed like the castle had turned into another tower, where she would be locked away from her true happiness until the day she died.

O-O-O-O-O-O

Eugene winced slightly as yet another door was slammed inches from that nose he had been so protective of. One of the worst things, other than being a thief on the run, is an ex-thief trying to find a job. Though he had opted to be a merchant, selling things was something he was very good at, not a soul wanted to run the risk of hiring the kingdom's previous most-wanted. Slumping down onto the steps, Eugene gave his forehead a furious rub. He felt like a penniless orphan again, with nothing but Rapunzel's precious gift still stashed in his pocket. Slipping his hand inside, he felt every groove of the silver pieces.

"_Rapunzel_," he thought, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Every waking moment for those two weeks had been spent thinking of Rapunzel. Though he had vowed to himself that he would stay strong, Eugene had a desperate urge to run to the King on his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness and reconciliation. Every thought about her would leave his heart aching. How he dearly missed that face, that smile that made the sun seem dim, those enormous jade green eyes, which were so innocent and caring.

"Get out of here, you scrounger," the shop owner yelled out a window, brandishing a fist.

All too soon, Eugene was pulled back to the world he was now forced to deal with. Everyone, though knowing of his pardon, treated him like nothing more than a pest. Something to be disposed of, thrown away, never an ounce of mercy. Stiffly, he rose from the stoop, shuffling down the streets toward the kingdom's entrance. His back had been complaining about its uncomfortable sleeping arrangements ever since his banishment. With no money to rent lodgings, he had been sleeping in whatever shelter he could find, even if that meant the midnight stars being his companions.

As Eugene trudged over the bridge, he stopped to lean over the side, watching the water lap quietly against its supports. Closing his eyes, he could almost hear Rapunzel's angelic voice as she finally beheld her dream. Without thinking twice, he began to quietly sing his own part in their duet.

"_All those days, chasing down a daydream. All those years, living in a blur. All that time, never truly seeing things the way they were_."

"_Now she's here, shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know. If she's here, it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go_."

"_And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light, and it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright_."

"_And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different, now that I see you_."

When he finally opened his eyes, it was as if he had experienced a little piece of heaven. A tiny ray of sunshine in perpetual darkness. Only now, he couldn't look into the eyes of his love. He couldn't tell her how much he loved her, or how thankful he was for her. It was as if someone had taken half of Eugene's heart and sent it hurtling into the bay, never to be retrieved again. Suddenly, he became aware of two small eyes staring at him. Shifting uneasily, he turned to look down, seeing a little boy standing close by, a look of udder befuddlement in his eyes. Realizing he had been discovered, the boy then scuttled off to the safety of his mother's shadow, and Eugene couldn't help but smile. In that same moment, Eugene vowed to never sing a strange song, especially one that concerned love, in public again unless necessary. Once he had entered the forest, memories seemed to leap out at him from every turn. Rapunzel's personal war with herself, the Snuggly Duckling fiasco, the cave, it was all there, threatening to send Eugene to his knees with an overload of emotions. His dream had been locked away from him for eternity, and Eugene couldn't possibly bring himself to think of a dream in which to replace it. Leaning against a tree, he let out a shaky sigh. Even though he tried to push them aside, Eugene's eyes began to moisten. Rubbing them determinedly with the back of his hand, he slid down to rest on the grass. Rapunzel was all that occupied his thoughts, and if he couldn't somehow get back to her, it seemed that life was worthless to live.

O-O-O-O-O-O

The Queen critically watched her daughter from across the table. Just the sight of Rapunzel's cast down face made her heart shatter into thousands of pieces. When Eugene had been a part of her life, Rapunzel had seemed perfectly content, happy, and _free. _Life, in her daughter's eyes, seemed like a time to be savored. Nothing could happen without the Princess eager to join in and be a part of. Her joyous laughter was music to her mother's ears, especially if it was paired with the ex-thief's amused chuckles. To be honest, she did miss the young man. His and Rapunzel's antics brightened an otherwise simple life. Eugene's witty comments were always something to bring out the laughter in anyone, and it made the day seem so much more youthful and carefree. But now, thing's couldn't be more of the opposite. The Queen hadn't even seen a smile on Rapunzel's face since the day Eugene left, seemingly taking all of her joy with him. The halls which had echoed that laughter were now eerily silent. Rapunzel had been eating less, and to the Queen's concern, she looked depressed. Thoughts of her daughter becoming ill flashed violently through her mind. Before her imagination could get a good start, the King broke the silence.

"I had a talk with Mr. Menards this morning," he said nonchalantly, eyeing Rapunzel quietly.

Rapunzel's fork, which had been moving methodically, froze in mid-air.

"He said you have been sleeping in class," the King continued, all the while still plowing through his meal.

"Would you care to explain," he asked gently.

"I haven't slept well lately," Rapunzel replied simply, swirling her fork on the plate.

"And why is that," her father inquired.

Instead of answering, Rapunzel sent her father an icy glare. The King was taken aback by his daughter's action. She had been mad at him before, but she had never refused to speak, or given him glares which could have been able to shoot arrows.

"Should I know something here," he asked in an injured tone.

"You already know," Rapunzel snapped back, her eyes beginning to dance.

"I do," the King asked again, looking quizzically at his daughter.

A deep scowl replied, Rapunzel's body beginning to shake with conflicting emotions. She didn't know whether to scream or cry. She was hurt beyond repair, and yet she loved her father anyway. At the same time, she had a desire to take a frying pan to his head. The sudden thought of her weapon of choice brought Rapunzel down hard. Her thoughts drifted back to her first encounter with Eugene, who was tied in a chair by her own golden locks. The deal they had made, which led to that journey she would never forget. It had led her to her new dream, and now that dream was shut away from her, all because of preconceived notions. Looking down at her feet, Rapunzel pushed her chair away. Standing suddenly, she mumbled a word of excuse, then fled the room to the sanctuary of her bed chamber. Flinging herself onto the bed, she let her fist hammer away on the unwavering mattress. It was just _so unfair_.

Pascal scurried up to his human friend, turning a depressed blue in a hope that she would see he understood. She did, and holding him close, she let even more tears fall on the sheets.

"Oh Pascal," she sobbed. "_I miss him_!"

Rolling onto her back, she looked up at the bare white ceiling. It seemed to represent her mood, an emotionless feeling. She had already cried to the point where she never wanted to again, yet if she held it back, she felt exceedingly worse. Rapunzel had wanted to paint those colorless walls, filling them with the paintings of her journey, but the inspiration and happiness she had before vacated her. In her utter exhaustion, Rapunzel's heavy eyelids fluttered closed, and she fell into a fitful sleep.

O-O-O-O-O

Early morning light streamed down through the leafy canopy to the dewy forest floor. Amongst the ferns and flowers, propped against a towering oak, was Eugene, snoring soundlessly. Twitching under the sun's beam, he opened his eyes, slowly getting accustomed to the brightness. Stretching, he felt his vertebrae make several adjustments from the latest sleeping position. His damp clothes felt cold against his skin, sending him into a shivering spasm. Shuffling down a path, he came to a stream. Taking some of the cool water in his hands, he splashed it in his face in an effort to wake himself up. His nights had been plagued with dreams about Rapunzel. Some so frightening he had woken up yelling, shaken and drenched in a cold sweat. Most of them were all the same, but always scared the daylights of out him every time. They mainly included Rapunzel being kidnapped or killed, sometimes both, either by Gothel or some other crook looking for an easy kill. He knew she would be safe in the castle, yet not being there to protect her was going to literally kill him. After several minutes of staring at himself in the water's surface he headed to the kingdom in a fruitless search for worth.

O-O-O-O-O

Rapunzel was sprawled out in her spacious bed, the coverings twisted around her. She awoke from a fitful doze, stretching the sleeplessness out of her frame. She propped herself against the headboard, rubbing her dark rimmed eyes. A knock from her door sent her nerves on high alert, and she stole a glance at the clock, which read a quarter until eleven. Adrenalin pumped through her veins as she leapt up.

"I've missed two of my classes already," she thought frantically as she scrambled for her robe. Another knock sounded, and when she had flung open the door, she was surprised to see her mother standing there.

"Good morning, darling," the Queen smiled. "Or should I say afternoon?"

"I know, I know," Rapunzel answered as she opened her armoire and began digging for a dress. "I've missed two classes. I'm _hurrying_!"

Rapunzel stopped when she felt a calm hand placed on her shoulder.

"No, you haven't missed a single one," the Queen replied, a knowing smile on her face.

When her daughter tilted her head in a confused manner, the Queen continued.

"I've changed them to a later time," she said. "because we are going shopping."

The Queen knew this little outing wasn't going to lift Rapunzel's sorrows away, but at least it could be joy amidst the storm. Rapunzel was able to conjure up a small smile in reply. Normally, she would be overjoyed for such an activity, but it was as if it wasn't possible for her to happy, even if she desperately wanted to.

"We will leave after lunch," the Queen added, putting her arm around her daughter. "I want to make up the time have I lost with you."

Rapunzel laid her head on her mother's shoulder, and for that one moment, she felt a tiny hint of peace in her soul.

O-O-O-O-O-O

"Ooooh, look at this one," Rapunzel squealed in delight, pointing out a sky blue dress to her mother.

The Queen smiled in reply, watching her daughter skip around the shop, a child-like excitement radiating from Rapunzel's being. Her reaction was more than the Queen could have hoped for. Her daughter looked truly happy, and the man she missed so terribly seemed out of her mind.

"Could I try this one on," Rapunzel asked, holding up a soft pink dress with rich purple accents throughout the bodice.

"Of course," the Queen shrugged, then looked at the heap of dresses on a chair. She added with a laugh, "That will have to be returned though. We're running out of room!"

"Okay," Rapunzel replied, hurrying into the dressing room. She quickly reappeared, twirling in place. She stopped in front of the Queen, and gave a curtsey.

"My dear, that looks beautiful," the Queen said, proudly looking Rapunzel over. Several tears began to prick her eyes as she wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"You look all grown up," she whispered, hugging Rapunzel tighter. "I love you, darling."

"I love you more," came Rapunzel's reply, which confused the Queen slightly. Planting a kiss on her cheek, she said, "You may have that dress. It's too wonderful to resist."

"Thank you," said Rapunzel, her eyes glittering with happiness.

As a servant began to take their purchases, Rapunzel looked out the shop window at the surrounding square. Bright afternoon light bathed the cobblestones in yellow streams.

"Mother, may I go outside," she asked hopefully.

"Yes, you may, just don't go far. We will be leaving shortly," came the Queen's answer.

Once she reached the street, she watched the busy persons going about their business. There were merchants selling everything conceivable, be it flowers, fresh fruit, pottery, jewelry, even a stand selling candles. As Rapunzel approached it, she could smell the wonderful fragrances drifted through the breeze. As she looked around the bustling streets, a particular head amongst the crowds made her eyes do a double-take. As they followed, there was no mistaking that thick brown hair, the teal vest, tan pants, those tall boots, and that confident stride. Rapunzel felt herself go numb, as if she were dreaming. She opened her mouth to call out to Eugene, but it made no sound. Suddenly, she snapped out of her trance, and running through the crowds, Rapunzel tried frantically to reach him.

"_Eugene_," she cried hysterically, praying he could hear her above the din of market day. When she finally pushed through, the man she was searching for had disappeared, is if into the thin air. He was nowhere to be seen…

"_I think I'm going _crazy," she thought, sitting down heavily on the fountain which sat in the middle of the square. She put her face in her hands. All of the depression, loneliness, and sorrow rushed into her like a dammed river. She fervently wished this was a dream that she could wake up from, and everything would be the way it was before. It seemed surreal when she heard her mother's voice calling her name. Pushing herself up, she willed her feet to move forward, even though she had no desire to move on.

O-O-O-O-O

"_Eugene_," came a call from behind him. As he walked up the steps to yet other shop, he stopped dead in his tracks. _That voice_… It sounded exactly like Rapunzel! Whirling around, his eyes scanned the square, searching in a vain hope that it could really be her. Yet, they revealed nothing, and sighing despairingly, he entered the shop.

"Do you have a job application?" had become the only six words Eugene had been speaking lately. It all ended the same way, with either a threatening word or gesture gracing him upon exit. As he closed the door behind him a minute later, he couldn't believe his own eyes. It _was _her! His world was sitting on the fountain, face in her hands. Shaking his head in a attempt to make sure he was truly seeing it, he opened his eyes again. His heart skipped several crucial beats when he saw that she was no longer there. It seemed like a vision, and Eugene had the debilitating sensation of being light-headed.

"_I must be going crazy_," he thought, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Shuffling down the steps, Eugene stared at the cobblestones, his feet carrying him in no particular direction. His heart felt like it was made of lead, a heavy object beating methodically in his chest. His new dream had been forever separated from him, and it felt as if he was slowly dying inside. Suddenly, the sound of iron hitting iron brought him out of his deep thoughts. A shop, which had an entrance closed by wide wooden doors, smelled of hot metal and horses. Peeking his head inside, he saw a middle aged man pounding a hammer onto a horseshoe which laid on an anvil. The steady _clink, clink _of the hammer hitting the shoe was somehow comforting to Eugene's dejected heart. The man, realizing he was being watched, looked up from his task. Straightening his back, he addressed Eugene.

"What can I do for ye, t'young man," he asked in an unidentifiable accent.

Though Eugene had never been a creature of habit, after saying only six words for the last two weeks, it seemed only natural for him to repeat them. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Do you have a job application?" Instantly afterwards, Eugene mentally kicked himself for being such a dunce, thinking, " This is _not _what I had in mind when I thought 'job'."

The man blinked several times at him, then replied, "No, ah don't, I'm afraid."

Eugene felt like crying "halleluiah", and yet, his feet didn't make any move to run in the other direction. The blacksmith, however, was looking at him with a very thoughtful expression on his face. After several minutes of silence, he spoke again.

"However," he added, still looking over Eugene. "I would be willing to take on an apprentice."

Eugene's previous panic was now beginning to soften as he examined the room. The shop was a rather cozy little establishment, with irons heating in a small fireplace and horseshoes hanging on the walls. Sawdust lightly dusted the floor, adding its own aroma to the air. As he looked around, the idea was already beginning to be cultivated in his mind. The more he thought about it, the more the job began to appeal to him. Though he would never admit it in public, or to Maximus, he did actually like horses. The idea of working with animals sounded much better than working with some _people_. Before he could change his mind, he replied, "I can work with that." The blacksmith cocked at eyebrow, "Ye could?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, be 'ere at seven, sharpish," the man replied, ending the conversation. He then returned to his hammering.

As Eugene left the building, he couldn't believe he actually had a real _job_. Either the man was from another kingdom, or had very poor eyesight. Every single business place in the kingdom had turned him down flat. No one wanted the threat of their own employee being a previously wanted criminal. After spending his entire life stealing things in order to _survive, _there was something rather contenting about knowing you were about to earn a living in an honest way. Though he had thought work was for the wimps, Eugene couldn't mistake the twinge of happiness in his being. As he headed toward the bridge, he could feel each step become slightly lighter than the other. And in that moment, a little bit of sorrow was lifted from his heart.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

His first day of honest money making went much better than he expected. Eugene had began his day with agitated nerves, but left with deep satisfaction. The work wasn't easy, but he liked it much better than the thought of sitting around in some store all day. In his days on the run, he had heard the horror stories of bosses who would harass, beat, and never pay their employees, but the blacksmith, Mr. Lennox, was quite the opposite. The two men ended up exchanging plenty of laughs during the day, even if it meant at each other's expense. Eugene had never been one to take teaching easily, but then again, Mr. Lennox was an excellent teacher in his own field. They say patience is a virtue, and Mr. Lennox seemed overflowing with it, even as Eugene broke several irons and bent shoes. As Eugene walked up a quiet street in the sinking sun's glow, he felt as if several days of sadness had been lifted off him like an disposed burden. Turning around, he watched the last sliver of sunlight drop into the sea. Everything his eyes beheld reminded him of Rapunzel. Seeing the vibrant sunset reminded him of the night of the lantern ceremony, with the velvety sunset casting purple and orange shadows on the water as they waited for the lights. It reminded him of Rapunzel's golden locks, which had held the power to heal the sick and injured. Heck, it had even healed his dying body from eternal separation from his new dream. Yet again, he slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the last thing from Rapunzel he could hold on to. Suddenly, he realized the task at hand, and continued to search the streets, because tonight, he would no longer sleep beneath a tree.

"So, t'young man," Mr. Lennox had said, laughing slightly as he tried to unbend another one of Eugene's horseshoes. "Were do ye live?"

Eugene froze. He had dreaded any personal questions, because it might lead to his firing. If the man did find out he had been a criminal, he might not be so willing to keep Eugene around. Clearing his throat, he replied, "Nowhere, really."

"Well, if we all lived nowhere, we could never really be anywhere," Mr. Lennox said, handing the corrected shoe back to Eugene and lifting an eyebrow.

"That's true," Eugene answered, putting the shoe on his anvil and resuming his hammering.

"No really_-" clink _"Where do ye-" _clink _"live?" _clank_ Mr. Lennox finally finished, just as Eugene bent the shoe again. Groaning, Eugene rubbed his forehead in an irritated manner.

"I'm must not be cut out for this," he muttered, letting his hammer slip from his hands to the floor.

"Oh bobby-cock," Mr. Lennox replied with a chuckle, taking over yet again. "It teks _time_, t'young man. You can't get it right from ta start."

After he had corrected Eugene's error, he asked him again, "Where do ye live?"

"Well," Eugene said, rubbing the back of his neck. "under a tree, really."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

Mr. Lennox raised a concerned eyebrow, "After de rain last night?"

"Yup, had enough time to dry before I got here," Eugene replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. The last thing he wanted was misguided sympathy.

"Do ye have any money," Mr. Lennox asked.

"A little," Eugene said, fingering the pieces. "But I'm saving that for an emergency."

Mr. Lennox shook his head, "I'd surely call _that _an emergency."

Though the rest of the day went on without another word on the subject, Mr. Lennox brought it up as they swept the floor clean before closing.

"Eugene," he asked, surprising his apprentice by the use of his own name. "take this."

Eugene looked at the brass key in his employer's hand.

"What is it," he asked, then added with a half smile. "I _do_ know it's a key."

"Yes, it's the key to my old housing. I want you to have it."

Eugene was taken aback by his boss's generosity. It had only been the first day and he had already been offered housing? It seemed to good to be true. The idea of a dry bed sounded like heaven on earth to him.

"Th- Th- Thank you," Eugene replied, reluctantly taking the key from the man's open hand, as if it might suddenly be yanked away from him. After standing there for several seconds, he added, "How much do I owe you?"

"Not a cent," Mr. Lennox had replied, shaking his head. "Consider it a reward for a good attitude."

Now, Eugene smiled, feeling the key in his hand as he searched the streets. When he finally stood in front of his new quarters, the flaking paint and the slightly rotting wooden door didn't bother him a bit. It was still _home_… The house had the bare essentials, which included a bed, a stove, a tiny fireplace, and a wooden rocking chair. When Eugene finally laid in his new bed, the rock hard mattress felt like a pillow to him. Staring up at the ceiling, he sent a silent message to the stars, hoping it would reach its recipient.

"_I love you, Blondie. Always remember that."_

Within minutes, he fell into a deep sleep, and for that one night, not one nightmare ruined his rest.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next week seemed to fly by for Eugene. With at least a small purpose in life, it felt as if the tables might be turning for the better. His blacksmith skills were becoming tolerable, and he was even to the point of shoeing a horse single-handedly. He had at least a little money in his pockets, enough to pay for the food he needed. He had to admit there was something satisfying in _paying _for something, even if that meant seeing your hard-earned coins disappear into a cashier's drawer. It was Eugene's day off, and though he had never been fond of people watching, munched an apple while surveying the midday bustle. As he leaned against a stone wall, he could feel two eyes burning holes into his back. Before he could turn around, he heard several "_pssts"_ issued in his direction. Twisting around, he almost fell over backwards at who he saw.

"Jonathan," he cried, taking the man's pre-offered hand. "When did you turn in? Long time, no see!"

"I'll say," Jonathan replied, smiling crookedly. "How's my partner in crime doing?"

Eugene froze for a second, then replied hesitantly, "I'm good."

It had been over seven years since Eugene had last seen Jonathan Gibbs. They had been childhood friends ever since he could remember, scrounging out an existence in the orphanage. They had been through a lot together, and Jonathan had been the only friend he had. Both had gone their separate ways in the end, Eugene to chase a worthless dream, and Jonathan to eke out a living in a neighboring kingdom. A lot had changed since they had last seen each other, and Eugene now began to wonder how Jonathan would react to his new life.

"Hey, I heard about your big heist," Jonathan said, poking an elbow in Eugene's ribs. "There's 'Flynn Rider' posters all over. You're famous!"

"Yeah, well, those are a little outdated," Eugene replied, twirling the stem of his apple between his fingers.

"Your not denying it, are you," Jonathan asked quizzically, tilting his head. "Where's that Flynn Rider dream I always heard about?"

"It died," Eugene answered simply. "and so did Flynn."

"Did I lose my hearing," Jonathan asked, rubbing the inside of his ear. "If Flynn died, who are _you_?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert," Eugene answered, raising his eyebrows in a "don't ask" manner.

"You're going by _that_ again," Jonathan questioned, looking confused. "But I thought you said Eugene was weak and helpless, that he would never amount to anything?"

"_Flynn _said that, I never did."

"Oh," said Jonathan with a slight disappointment in his voice. Rubbing his neck, he asked, "So, the crown, is it.."

"Back to it's rightful owner," Eugene finished, looking his friend right in the eye as he said his next words. "Yup, and that's where it's going to stay."

"I see," Jonathan said, diverting his gaze to a merchant advertizing to the masses.

"So," Eugene said after several minutes of silence. Hoping to stay away from the previous topic, he continued. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been busy," Jonathan answered. His eyes took on a wayward look as he said his next words. " I'm actually on the run."

"On the run," Eugene repeated questionably, then he smiled slightly. "Did you get caught pinching an pear or something?"

"No, _much_ better than that," Jonathan corrected, smiling villainously. "You know the kingdom I was in, Forashia?"

For a better effect, Jonathan waited several baited seconds before continuing, "I'm wanted for murder there."

Eugene could feel the blood disappearing from his face, and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest. Thoughts of his previous "dance with death" flashed through his mind. He tried to swallow, but his throat wouldn't allow it. When he had known Jonathan before, he had always been a Mr. Goody Too Shoes. But now, it seemed like a sick joke. Though Eugene had stolen mercilessly, he would have _never even thought_ about taking another man's _life_. Even in the worst circumstances, he would have never considered it, even if it had been a last option. And now, knowing what it was like to experience death, just a hint of the idea made him feel sick to his stomach. It seemed immoral, perverted, something a madman would do. Realizing Jonathan was waiting for him to say something, he finally cleared his throat, praying that his face didn't look ghostly pale. Though he tried to say something worthwhile, all that came out were sputters and confused mutterings. Finally, he was able to speak, and croaked, "W-Wh- _Why_?"

"Well," Jonathan answered, rubbing his hands as if about to tell an adventurous tale to a room of eager children. "When I was living in Forashia, I met this girl, see."

Eugene's eyebrows slowly crept up his forehead. Jonathan had never been one to hang around the ladies, but the icy fire crackling in his blue eyes made Eugene considerably edgy.

"She was the hottest thing around. Flaming red hair with eyes to match, and a body to die for."

Eugene could feel his face now turning many shades of crimson. This was _not _his kind of talk, and every word slipping from Jonathan's lips made him cringe. This didn't sound good at all…

"Anyway, I was seeing her a lot," Jonathan continued, looking off with vacant eyes. His eyes suddenly switched back to its icy glow when he said, "And then, this man, he took her away."

"Said she was his. Some stuffy noble, I found out. Just because they're royalty, they think they can possess the world, just like this kingdom's _rulers_."

Before Eugene could intersect on the King and Queen's behalf, Jonathan launched off on the rest of his tirade.

"Anyway, I showed him. I followed him to that big mansion of his, and when he was off his guard-"

Jonathan paused to demonstrate his lung at the man, his fisted hand holding an invisible dagger.

"I just slipped that metal baby in 'im, and pulled it out just as quick. It was beautiful to watch him fall to that floor!"

As Jonathan finished describing his gory act, Eugene was in mental turmoil. Images of Mother Gothel, holding that gleaming dagger in her hand, the feeling of the searing pain, the depilating numbness, the fight of trying to stay in consciousness just long enough to see Rapunzel's face. Then, that last breathe… Eugene was pulled out of his nightmarish thoughts when he realized Jonathan was no longer speaking. Again, he croaked out the same words, "_Why_?"

"Why," Jonathan replied, looking confused. "Because I _love _her."

"Does that mean you have to _murder _innocent people to get her back," Eugene challenged, looking the man in the eye.

Before Jonathan could reply, Eugene continued on, "Besides, I don't think what your talking about is really _love_. Sounds more like the _wrong _kind of love to me."

On the word "wrong", Eugene spat it out like the word tasted sour. The man was making him sick…

"What do you know about it," Jonathan spat back, his eyes dancing. "You've never loved anyone but yourself!"

Those last words hit Eugene like a sack of bricks. He backed up slightly, blinking in shock. Did he really act like that, self-exalted? Maybe before, but Eugene now knew in his heart that what had been said couldn't be true. He laid down his _life _for the one he truly _loved_. Why did he love her, because she _cared_ about him. Not about his good looks, or the money he could have had, but for him and him alone. It was so hard for Eugene to put into words, but he _loved _her, for _her_, not for her beauty, or wealth, or previous healing powers. He just…..loved her…. In that same moment, just when he thought he could live his life without the pain, all the depression, loneliness, and longing burst its containments, and he felt worse than the day he had left… When he looked back at Jonathan, the man was looking away, but any hints of remorse were completely absent. It was he, though, that broke the silence.

"Would you be too put out if I stayed with you for a few days?"

At first, Eugene about turned the man down flat. The last thing he wanted to be found doing was harboring a murderer. And yet, he didn't want to leave him shivering in the cold. Making up his mind, he replied, "I can do a day, but then your on your own."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Realism, dear, realism," the woman said as she surveyed one of the numerous paintings Rapunzel had done.

"What's wrong with it," Rapunzel asked, biting her lip. Every person in the castle had commended her on her latest work, and yet every single time she showed a canvas to Mrs. Harbottle, the woman always found a fault.

"It's too….. _comical_," Mrs. Harbottle responded, scrunching up her face as if looking at it made her feel ill.

The painting was set in the forest, with sunlight streaming in on a girl with tremendously long blonde hair as she ran from place to place, enjoying the flower's scent and watching the small animals rustling through the underbrush. Only, she wasn't alone. A figure stood a yard away, leaning against a tree. It had a teal vest, tanned pants, and messy brown hair. Mrs. Harbottle raised an eyebrow at the figure of Eugene, but voiced none of her questions as to who the man was.

"Everyone else said it looked nice," Rapunzel frowned. She had spent hours painting the scene to look exactly as she had seen it. It had, for once, been the only time she felt contented, where she could think about the wonderful times she and Eugene had together, even though the pain still burdened her heart.

"The '_everyone_' are not professionals," Mrs. Harbottle said, raising herself to her fullest height. Taking the painting, she dropped it against a shelf of books, and it hit the floor with a "_thud"_. Walking back over to the table, she picked up a vase of roses and handed them to Rapunzel.

"I want you to paint these," Mrs. Harbottle said, giving Rapunzel a slightly stern look. "Please turn it in on Wednesday."

" And remember," she added, wagging a finger as she opened the door. "_realism_."

With that, the door slammed shut, and Rapunzel was yet again alone. Setting the vase on the table, she picked up the painting which had been carelessly tossed aside. Running her hand over the canvas, her heart cried out helplessly for any relief from this indescribable pain. She was sick and tired of crying, and her body felt weak from the weeks of depression and hurt that welled up inside of her. No one seemed to fully understand the loss she was feeling. She had lost her _everything_, the only thing that truly mattered to her. Her parents, of course, were very dear to her heart, and yet they seemed so alien to her. Eugene was the last familiar thing she could hold on to in this new world, and all she could remember were their hands slipping from each other's grasp. Everything she experienced painfully reminded her of Eugene, as if fate was taunting her, seeing how far she could stretch before snapping. Words from Mother Gothel haunted her thoughts. "_Something will go wrong, I swear…" "Gullible, naïve, positively grubby, ditsy and a bit, well, vague…" "Don't forget it, you'll regret it. Mother knows best…"_

"_I really did try, Rapunzel, I tried to warn you what was out there. The world is dark, and selfish, and cruel. If it finds even the slightest ray of sunshine, it destroys it." _

Hearing those words made Rapunzel snap like a broken branch. Maybe Gothel had a point… It _did _seem like every ray of sunshine in her life had been destroyed, leaving nothing but an empty and grieving heart. Maybe she would have been better off if she had just listened to-

"_NO_," Rapunzel thought, almost shouting aloud. "_I will not fall into that trap!"_

"_Gothel lied to me my entire life! When I was in that tower, I should have been hiding from her all along. She was wrong about the world, and about me…"_

Rapunzel felt so alone, and curling up on the floor, she let the hot tears stain another one of her disastrous attempts to heal her broken heart.

* * *

***phew* I know that must have taken all your energy to read that. Go take a nap! WHHOOA WHOA WHOA! DON'T LEAVE, YOU HAVEN'T REVIEWED!**

***visitor clicks "x" button* **

***smashes frying pan in face***

**"RATS!"**

**Come on folks, you all know the saying," A review a day keeps frying pan wielding authors away!"**

**ROFL LOL That was spur-of-the-moment humor, enjoy! xDDD**


	7. Caught

**Let's celebrate! I was finally able to unload the next chapter in a reasonable time frame! *breaks out confetti and balloons* xD**

**Anyhows, just wanted to let y'all know that I will be doing review replies from now on! It beats sending a message to each person! O_o **

**Also, several people where alerting me to missing letters in words and several typos. Thank you very much! I will say that Mr. Lennox has a funny(almost Irish) accent, and I am spelling his speech phonetically... :) So, some words may be missing a letter, but that's on purpose! ;)**

**Hope everyone likes this chapter! Very influential in my story...**

**Read on, visitors, subscribers, whoevers! (whoevers are good! *makes you smile* turn that frown upside down!)**

**Smoulders,**

**Kittehkitty2**

* * *

Eugene squirmed uncomfortably, pulling the woolen blanket around the rocking chair. Though he had agreed to house Jonathan Gibbs for a night, it had never crossed his mind that he would have to give up his own bed. After another heated argument, Eugene finally gave in, hoping to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. While Jonathan had sprawled out on the bed, overly enjoying the luxury that had been sacrificed for him, Eugene had been left to curl up on the rocking chair, the stiff wooden frame biting into his back. As the night had wore on, Jonathan had been snoring continuously, but now all was silent, except for the soft whispers of the wind and the occasional chirp of a lonely cricket.

"_Maybe the guy's finally out,_" Eugene thought hopefully, letting out a tired sigh. After rearranging himself into a tolerably comfortable position, he was finally able to doze off.

It seemed only minutes later, but Eugene was jolted awake from his light slumber when he heard the familiar whine of the door's hinges. Thinking the wind had thrust it open, he closed his eyes, hoping the sleep he so badly wanted would come to him. He stole a one-eyed glance at Jonathan's bed, only to feel his heart beat sharply in his chest. _It was empty_… Getting up abruptly, Eugene placed his hand on the bed, feeling the lingering warmth. The door was standing wide open when he peered out into the moonlight. After a fruitless scan of the streets, Eugene began to shut the door, ready to let the man disappear as mysteriously as he came. Suddenly, his eyes caught a glimpse of Jonathan's figure as he stole himself toward the kingdom square. Curiosity got the best of Eugene, and he began to silently follow at a trot. When his boot sent a stone skittering across the cobbles, he barely had enough time to dive behind a stone wall as Jonathan abruptly turned around, his gray eyes scanning the surroundings. Eugene followed Jonathan to a jeweler's shop, and flattened against a wall, he watched the man closely. By now, Eugene was breathing in short, anxious gasps. He had no idea what Gibbs might do, especially since the man had begun to walk down the "wayward road". He saw Jonathan dig into his pocket, revealing a small metal pin. Inserting it into the keyhole, he tried to unlock the bolted door. After several failed attempts, Jonathan's patience began to visibly wear. He started to violently rattle the door, as if to force the door to open itself. As the rattling continued, a light suddenly flickered in a small building attached to the shop. A man, obviously the owner, exited his house, looking about him sleepily. Eugene quickly glanced at Jonathan, and his knees buckled at what he saw. Jonathan, who had now compressed himself against the building, pulled something from his belt. Eugene couldn't mistake the moonlit gleam of the metal dagger in the man's hand. The shop owner, curious as to the noise, was making his way towards the shop door, _and_ to his slow, painful death. Thoughts raced through Eugene's mind as he watched the nightmare unfold. "_This is all my fault…. If I had just sent Jon along, this would never be happening…. This man is innocent, how can he die?"_ As the shop owner was about to round the corner, Jonathan lunged out, catching the man off guard. But before he could plunge the dagger into the owner's chest, Eugene leapt in between them, blocking Jonathan from his target. Jonathan froze, blinking at Eugene in surprise. However, the surprised look in his eyes immediately turned into burning, icy hatred.

"What are you _doing_," Jonathan asked through gritted teeth, his eyes gleaming.

As the two men faced each other, their eyes clashed like gold and silver in a forge.

"_No_," Eugene said, his voice low and determined. " I _will not_ let you do this."

"Well, _that _is not up to you, _Rider_," Jonathan spat, his hand still clutching the dagger. " Even _you_ wouldn't be able to save him now."

Before Eugene could respond, an unarmed fist shot out, connecting squarely with his right eye. The force of impact made Eugene collapse onto the ground in shock. When he looked up, he suppressed a gasp of terror as he saw that same dagger poised over his body.

"Because," Jonathan finished, his face painted in evil smirk. "_you _are a dead man."

Eugene sucked in his last breathe as Jonathan poised the dagger, raising his hand higher and higher, as if in slow motion. Eugene closed his eyes, ready to feel the dagger slice through his body, the pain indescribable_. _His life flashed before his eyes with lightening speed. Those thoughts, however, weren't about how his life had, before, been a never-ending lie. It wasn't about how he had wasted the majority of it thieving, thus ridding people of their tangible link to loved ones. It was all about the one _he _loved. He had always prayed, that by some miracle, he could see Rapunzel again. But now, he will never again see those big, emerald eyes. He will never hold her close again, feeling her body rise and fall with each beautiful breath she took. They would be separated forever, and not just by the palace walls, but by an entire wall of eternity. Nothing could ever change that, no matter how hard they might try. They would never see each other again. Never…

Suddenly, Eugene heard the clatter of metal on the cobblestones, the sound of muffled yells, the shuffling of persons. He breathed in, ready to feel the air being dragged out of him by some invisible force. When nothing stopped him from greedily gasping for air, his eyes flew open. The dagger, which had been about to end his life, was laying next to him. It's owner, however, was being roughly shoved against a wall by two palace guards. Though Eugene had never noticed, the shop owner had disappeared from the scene, bringing back with him two guards who had responded to the man's urgent pleas. They then handcuffed Jonathan, and shoving him forward, they disappeared into the night. But before they could be out of earshot, Jonathan's voice, filled with pure hatred, was carried along by the coming morning mist, "_Curse you, Rider!" _

Eugene, dizzy with shock, tried to calm his racing heart. Despite his efforts, his body, so debilitated by shock and terror, gave up, and Eugene passed out.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Eugene awoke, he found himself lying on a couch, two concerned faces watching his every move. Blinking, he recognized the shop owner instantly, though

the woman he couldn't place. Eugene groaned, trying to rub the thick fog out of his forehead. His hand then touched his now blackened eye, and he grimaced as pain shot through his head.

"You'd better stay here," the shop owner was saying. "The missus is getting something for your eye."

When the woman returned, Eugene was now sitting, trying to convince himself that he really was alive. After several more minutes, he somewhat improved, his eye being covered by a wet cloth. The shop owner's face became grave as he addressed Eugene.

"I owe you my life, young man, I really do. That man was going to kill me, I'm sure of that."

"It's alright," Eugene mumbled with a shrug. He did _not _feel like gloating over his heroism right now.

"I'd better go," he added, gentling easing his battered body forward. "It's too late to be imposing on you both."

"Nonsense," the man exclaimed, standing abruptly from his leather chair. "You're not well! Stay, please…"

"No really," Eugene replied, his eyes begging for release. "Just let me go home."

All Eugene wanted to do was let his mind clear. When he exited the house, his eyes caught sight of the dagger, still lying on the ground. Stooping over, Eugene picked up the item that had the power to end so many lives. It had nearly ended his, _twice _now. Taking the handle, Eugene felt all the hate and regret from his past burn within him. Taking the dagger, he turned to the bay, throwing it with all his might, and watched it break the peaceful surface of the water with a "_splash_". When he finally rested his head on his bed, his heart cried out like a small child, wailing for help in the darkness. Every person he thought he could run to was turning on him, one by one. He felt so alone, so helpless, so... _hurt_. Before he drifted off into an exhausted sleep, silent sobs shook his frame. He couldn't even remember the last time he had _cried_, but all the emotions welling inside of him finally spilled out relentlessly. Nothing could stop him from finally letting the years of damage and suffering drain away with the tears that followed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

When Eugene walked into the blacksmith shop the day after his second "date with a dagger", Mr. Lennox immediately mused at Eugene's blackened eye.

"So, t'young man," he said, smiling mischievously at his apprentice. "Had a bar fight, eh?"

Eugene conquered up a small smile, but smiling wasn't something he had felt like doing over the past two days. When Eugene explained about the incident, Mr. Lennox's domineer changed rapidly. His eyes, which had been twinkling knowingly, were now without light. His face registered complete and utter disbelief, and his mouth was slightly gaping when Eugene finished. Leaning against the stone fireplace, he whistled under his breath.

"Do ye realize that ye could 'ave gotten yerself killed," he asked, his deep brown eyes showing sheer bewilderment.

Instead of replying, Eugene only nodded his head, the scene replaying over and over. It was as clear in his mind as it had been the moment it happened. Every breath, every second that ticked by, every movement, it was all there, as vivid as it could possibly be. Mr. Lennox seemed to sense Eugene's unease, and quickly abandoned the subject. Eugene was able to drown his distress in the work, the incident nearly forgotten until the day was over. It poured back into his mind when all became quiet. Eugene and Mr. Lennox were sitting in chairs, oiling harnesses which were laid about their feet. As the silence of night consumed them, Eugene began to think, among the millions of other things, about the question which had nagged him ever since his employment. Voicing his thoughts, he asked, "Why did you hire me?"

"Why," Mr. Lennox repeated, halting in his methodic rubbing of the leather with a cloth. He looked at the young man's questioning expression, and he smiled. Letting the leather he was cleaning fall into his lap, he cleared his throat.

"Well, ah was just like you when ah was your age," Mr. Lennox said, nodding his head. "Aye, just like Flynn Rider."

He paused to look at Eugene's face, which was now wide-eyed with confusion. Eugene couldn't understand it. If the man _did _know he had been a wanted criminal, why did he take the chance of hiring him in the first place? Before he could ask any questions, Mr. Lennox continued.

"Ah never stole anythin' like a crown, but ah did steal a lot of other things," he said, his eyes taking on a reminiscent look. "Unlike ye, though, ah fell in love with this lady-in-waiting. Such a pretty lil' thing, with a heart like gold. Nothing could be harmed if she could help it. Couldn't even squash a bug, ah tell ye. She wasn't the type to be characterized by the possession of money either. She was as humble as they come."

He smiled, his eyes fixed on the lamp burning on a wooden stand.

"Ah was caught seein' her one night, by His Majesty's father. He knew ah was a lawbreaker, so he about threw me in the dungeon. There was somethin' about 'im though. Had such a kind personality, just like 'is son. He had seen how good ah was with t'osses, so instead of kickin' me down in jail to rot, he put me on royal service for five years. Ah never stole nothing again, and ah saw Eliza every day."

Mr. Lennox then hung his head, his eyes turning into pools of sorrow.

"But, she got pneumonia and died… It 'ad felt like me heart had been torn apart. I'll never be da same without me sunshine."

Eugene looked at the grieving man, his own heart feeling the same pain. He knew what it was like to have the sunshine in your life be hauled away. He knew the feeling of complete and utter anguish, knowing that you will never see the one you love ever again. After several minutes of silence, Eugene asked tentatively, "So, did you complete your service time?"

"Yes, ah did. Worked for the royals 'til His Majesty died, for _thirty_ years. Died of pneumonia too, God rest 'is soul. Ah was given ta option to start afresh, so ah started up this establishment 'ere. Three years now ah been doin' this. Wouldn't trade it for the world…"

For the next few minutes, both men cleaned the harnesses in silence, deep in thought. Eugene stopped rubbing his bridle, feeling the bit of cloth between his fingers.

"Mr. Lennox," he asked, his amber eyes meeting the man's dark brown ones. "Can you keep something confidential?'

"Of course, me boy. Ah don't have anybody to tell a secret to, except t'osses, and they don't tell secrets to anyone."

"When I brought the Princess, Rapunzel, back to the palace, I stayed there for six months. And the thing is, even before that, I-" Eugene paused, staring at the oily cloth in his hands. "I _loved_ her."

He looked up to see Mr. Lennox silently nodding his head in understanding, encouraging him to continue.

"She's the reason I'm here right now. She changed my life… She's my _world_."

"And why aren't ye with her now," Mr. Lennox asked quietly.

"Well, three weeks ago, I conked out a guard with a frying pan."

With that, Mr. Lennox stifled a chuckle of amusement, waving his hand for Eugene to continue.

"The guy was being a dimwit, thought I was running off with something, after _six months_," Eugene said, throwing his hands in the air. "I got so fed up I just ended his tirade early."

"But why would that keep ye from being with da Princess?"

"Well, the King heard about it, and went completely bonkers. I guess he thought I was turning backward again. Well, he banished me from the palace area, and-"

Eugene paused, memories flashing through his mind. Seeing Rapunzel's heartbroken face when she burst into the court room, holding her close as she sobbed in his arms. Then, finally letting their hands separate for the last time…

"I had to leave her…"

"I see," Mr. Lennox replied, his head slowly nodding up and down. "And ye miss her, of course."

"That's the thing," Eugene added with a deep sigh. "I can't find the energy to move on any more. After yesterday, I- I need her more than ever…"

"And, you want to know…" Mr. Lennox asked, letting the sentence end unfinished.

"Well, since you've kind of experienced it, I mean, does it every get any better," Eugene asked, looking at the man with hunting eyes.

"I can tell ye this," Mr. Lennox said, a compassionate smile on his face. "Only time can mend a broken heart. Though ye'll never be the same, it does get better, ah promise."

Eugene let out a sigh, then managed a smile, something he thought wasn't possible for him to do anymore.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"No need for thanks, t'young man. Ah know what it's like… And ah've never loved again. I'm still a bachelor to dis day."

The mischievous twinkle in Mr. Lennox's eyes returned as he looked at Eugene. Twisting in his chair, he glanced at the clock above the mantle.

"Good heavens, it's nearly twelve o'clock," he exclaimed, slapping his legs. Picking up the oiled harnesses, he hung them on the wall.

"Better get home, t'young man," he added, nodding in Eugene's direction. "Would ye lock up for me? Ah'm hittin' t'hay."

"Sure," Eugene replied, still holding the piece of cloth. The soft "_click_" of the door behind him made Eugene smile. It was impossible to describe the feeling of peace he felt. Being able to finally talk about his feelings made Eugene feel significantly more contented. Sitting deep in the chair, he just stared at the cloth in his hand, running his fingers over the frayed edges. Sweet memories lulled his tired mind, and before he could stop himself, his eyelid drooped closed. His head slowly sunk to his chest, and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bare feet slapped softly against the tiles as a hooded figure made its way down the marble staircase. It was in the middle of the night as the figure stood in the moonlight's beam, playing with the edge of her cloak. Rapunzel couldn't down the nervous feeling she had of stepping out of the castle at night. Then again, she could no longer take it. She hadn't slept in over three weeks, and the pain in her heart was stronger than ever. She just _had _to see Eugene, just once. She just wanted to lock his amber eyes into her emerald ones one more time. She just wanted to say "I love you" one more time. Rapunzel had spent the day before questioning people as to Eugene Fitzherbert's whereabouts; consequently, she had heard that he was staying in a dilapidated area of the kingdom. All she wanted was to see her everything once more. The only way, she had thought, was to sneak out at night. If her father found that she was looking for him, deep punishment was soon to follow. No one would know that she had gone out. She would just slip away, see Eugene, and be snuggled in bed by morning.

"Know one will know, no one will know, " she repeated to herself, even though she could feel the guilt already welling inside of her. She couldn't disobey her parents, yet if she didn't, something had to give, it that could very well be her sanity. Her internal battle raged on as she stood in the middle of the foyer. Finally, she made up her mind, determinedly placing her hand on the ornate golden handle of the enormous wooden doors.

"This is it," she thought, excitement rising within her. "I'll finally see Eugene… "

"_Rapunzel_," a deep voice asked from behind her. "Is that you?"

Whirling around, she saw her father standing at end of a hallway, holding a candle in his hand. His eyes widened curiously as he approached her.

"What are you doing?"

"I- uh, I'm," Rapunzel sputtered, unable to speak. She quickly pulled her hood away, her heart pounded in her chest as she looked at her father.

His eyes were fixed on her hand, which was gripping the door handle. He glanced from her hand to the door several times, then began to walk toward her.

"You're running away, aren't you," he asked, his eyes showing a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Well no, I was just going to see-" Rapunzel interjected, but the King's bellowing voice silenced her.

"That filthy criminal, no doubt," he growled, his face furrowed in a deep scowl.

"He's _not _a criminal," Rapunzel wailed, tears of distress beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"Can't you see that he is up to no good," the King yelled in frustration, the candle quivering in its holder.

"He's not who you think he is! He's just feigning innocence to charm everyone into-"

"Leonardo, what's going on," a soft voice asked. The Queen tiptoed down the stairs, a robe tucked around her slime frame. When she saw the tears streaming down Rapunzel's face, she hastened over to her, wrapping her arms around her daughter. She scowled at her husband's angry face, asking, "What have you done?"

"Do you realize our daughter was about to run away with that filthy scoundrel I just banished," the King asked, his hands clenched in fists.

"I was _not_," Rapunzel sobbed, shaking her head rapidly. "I just wanted to _see_ him!"

"Why," the King asked, his voice echoing through the castle. "Why do you want to disobey my orders?"

"Because," Rapzunel replied, desperately trying to choke back the painful sobs that rattled her chest . "because I _love _him!"

"Why," the King spat, his voice lanced with frustration. "Why do you love him?"

"If I tell you," Rapunzel whimpered, letting out a tear filled sigh. "That means I'll have to tell you my story."

The Queen's eyes widened as she shook her head fearfully, "No, you don't have to. In fact, I don't want to hear it."

"Okay," Rapunzel said, training a swimming eye onto her father. "Then you'll never know."

"I believe it's high-time we knew why this man is so important to her," the King stated resentfully, glancing sideways at his wife.

After she and her parents had settled themselves in the study room, Rapunzel prepared herself to tell the story that she had kept locked in her heart for so long.

"When I was locked away in my tower with Mother Gothel, I used to watch the lanterns float in the sky every year on my birthday. Ever since I was little, I wanted to see them in person. Six months ago, I asked Gothel if she would take me to see the lights. She told me how helpless and fragile I was, saying that I wouldn't last a minute in the outside world. She told me that 'Mother knows best', saying that if I left, I would regret it. While she was gone, someone invaded my tower. That _someone _happened to be Flynn Rider. I ended up conking him out with my frying pan and locking him in my closet. When Gothel came back, I tried to show him to her, hoping she would see how I really _could_ take care of myself. I never got that far, because she told me I wasn't allowed to leave the tower, ever… She said she would leave for three days, and when she left, I made a deal with Flynn. If he would take me to see the floating lights, I would give him back his satchel, which was holding _my _crown. At first, he was so cocky and self-centered, taking every opportunity to scare me back into my tower. But, when we went to the Snuggly Duckling, things started to change. I realized that everyone has dreams, even the thugs, which were actually really nice guys. But, one of the thugs found some guards, and they tried to take Flynn away. We were about to escape down a secret tunnel, but the guards, Maximus, and the Stabbingtons found us. We were able to get away, but the dam at the end of the tunnel collapsed, and we were trapped in a dead-end. There was water pouring in, and it was so dark that we couldn't find a way out. I thought we were going to die. I knew it was my fault, that if I had just listened to Gothel in the first place, we would be alive. Then, Flynn told me that his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert. I told him I had magic hair that glowed when I sang. It then dawned on me that if I sang, it would light up this cave. Anyway, we were able to get out. I healed Eugene's injured hand with my hair, and that was when he started to change. He listened to me when I told him about the situation with Gothel and the lights, and I could see the compassion in his eyes. After he went to get firewood for our camp, Gothel found me. She tried to take me back to the tower, but I didn't let her. I had never seen her so angry in my life. She gave me Eugene's satchel, saying that once I gave it back to him, he would desert me. Then, she was gone. I had never been scared of her before, but that look in her eyes frightened the daylights out of me. Anyway, the next day, being my birthday, Eugene took me to the kingdom. Maximus had joined us after I persuaded him to not arrest Eugene until my birthday was over. That was the best day of my life. Eugene showed me everything in the kingdom. We did so much together, and I was so happy to be with him. He was changing minute by minute. That cocky attitude of his was nearly gone by the end of the day, and he really seemed to care about me. Eugene took me out on a boat in the bay so I could have a front row seat for the lantern ceremony. When that first lantern rose into the sky, my heart just soared with it. My dream had finally come true, and everything I dreamed it would be was blown away. It was amazing… Eugene brought two lanterns for us, and I gave him back his satchel, like I promised, but he pushed it away. By the time the lanterns were filling the sky, I knew… He had changed. The way he looked at me, I just knew. But then, he pulled the boat ashore, and told me he had something to take care of. When he didn't come back, I thought he had left me like Gothel said he would. The Stabbingtons were the ones that returned, telling me that he had traded me for the crown. They were going to sell my power to people who wanted to stay young. I tried to run away, but then Gothel found me, and helped me escape. I thought that Eugene had betrayed me, so I went with her. After we got back to the tower, I couldn't forget about Eugene. The last thing I had to remind me of my birthday was a purple cloth with the kingdom's emblem on it. As I was looking at it, I realized that in all the paintings on my walls, there was an emblem in each one. Everything made sense so fast that I nearly fainted. Seeing that mural in the square of both you and me, the crown that Eugene had stolen, the emblems in all of my paintings. I knew I was the lost Princess… That was when I knew Gothel had kidnapped me. She tried to persuade me that everything was as it should have been, but now I knew better. When I tried to run away from her, she chained me up. She had planned on taking me away, where no one would find me.."

Rapunzel paused, memories of those passing moments threatening to drown her.

"But then, Eugene came. When he got into the tower, he saw me there. I'll never forget his face… I had seen him frightened before, but not like that. It was pure fear… I tried to tell him, through my gag, to turn around, but he didn't understand. Gothel, who had been hiding in the shadows, came forward and stabbed him through the back. I had never been so terrified. He collapsed on the floor, and I could already see the blood on his hands. Then, Gothel tried to drag me away, telling me that 'our secret' would die with him. I knew then that he couldn't have betrayed me, because if he had, he wouldn't have come back. I was able to persuade Gothel to let me heal him in exchange for my captivity. I would go with her if she would just let me save him. When I was able to kneel next to him, he was in so much pain. He tried to keep me from getting my hair close enough to touch him, saying that if I did heal him, _I _would die. I told him that it was going to be fine, but before I could sing the incant, he cut off my hair. When my hair is cut, it turns brown and loses its power. When he did cut it, Gothel started to rapidly age. She fell out the window, where I later found she had turned to dust. When I looked back at Eugene, he looked so pale. I thought he had gone, but he was still with me. I couldn't believe I was actually going to _lose _him. He was resting in my lap when his eyes closed and he breathed out for the last time. I was in so much shock that I began to cry. He was actually _gone_. He would never come back… But, that was when the miracle happened. My last drop of power, I guess, landed on his cheek in the form of a tear. The whole room glowed as it healed him from the outside in. When I really knew he was alive, I cried even more, because I was so _happy. _He had sacrificed his _life _for me, and I probably _would_ have died if Gothel had taken me away. _"_

Sighing, her eyes met her parents green and blue ones. Her mother had tears in her eyes, and her father face registered a blank expression.

"And you both know the rest," she added, her fingers lightly touching the blunt ends of her brown hair. "Eugene brought me back to the kingdom, and the rest is history."

Looking her father in the eye, she added softly, "To answer your question, Father, _that _is why I love him. We went through so much together, and I know he loves me as much as I do him."

"Well, darling," the Queen said, her voice quavering as she wiped away several stray tears. "I'm glad you told us, even though it was hard to hear. Now, you must get some sleep. You have lessons tomorrow."

As she gently ushered her daughter out of the room, she turned to her husband, who was staring rigidly ahead of him.

"Are you coming, dear," she asked quietly.

"Yes, yes," the King mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I'll come up shortly."

Nodding, the Queen put a grateful arm around her daughter as she lead her up the stairs, her husband left to contemplate Rapunzel's words in the darkness.

* * *

**REVIEW REPLIES!:**

**AIOFanNCRM: Thanks for the review! Your review had so much "meat" to it that I had to send you a message! ;)**

**sheep1215: *phew* Thank goodness for no OOC-ness! Jonathan scares me too, and I created the guy! O_o This is good! As long as your happy, everyone's happy! Ugh, I agree! Waiting for updates is a pain! And really, I update _faster _than other people? That's hard for me to believe, buuut, I'll take your word for it! ;) Ha, "I Think I'm going crazy"! You quoted me! :D Happy day! lols _Spectacular? _Woow, thanks! Yours is spectacular too! As you now know, Jonathan _is _very influential... Or should I say was? Don't worry, it gets a lot more interesting as this story progresses. There is something very very sweet that happens in this story, but I can't tell you... *evil laugh* *slaps hand over mouth* whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen! _THANK YOU!_ You could sit and review this all day? Wow! O_O And hey, I'm glad I made you happy! *does jazz hands* Thank you thank you, your welcome your welcome! YEAH! YOU GOTS A SHOUTS OUT! You needed it, believe me! ;) **

**fitzherbertfangirl:**** No problem! You deserved the shout out! :) Well, hey, I must be doing _something _right! If you feel emotion in this, it's not worthless! :D lols Yes, I will admit the King deserved a little of the silent treatment... Butthead, ha! xD AAAAGH, EUGENE IS MY FAVORITE TOO! (if you can't tell) When I thought up the idea of Eugene being a blacksmith, I knew it would work! He likes horses, I'm sure. He just doesn't want to admit it! *clears throat* You _liked _Jonathan's dirty talk? *nudges you* I'm kidding! Now don't you raise your frying pan at me! ;D As far as Eugene's reaction, I know _that _kind of talk bothers him. He's a very morally upright man, if you don't count his thieving :s. I'm relieved that no one is OOC in this chapter! It's something I constantly worry about... Thank yoooou for the review! :)))**

**Okay folks, you see how I'm treating my reviewers! EVERY SINGLE ONE IS SPECIAL! The button is down there, so if you want to feel special(which you are already), review! *folds hands and gets down on hands and knees* _Pleeeeeeeease?_**


	8. Horseshoes and Amnesty

**Alright y'all! Here it is, chapter eight! :D**

** Thanks to all who have reviewed on my story so far! I couldn't have gotten here without you! :)**

**Oh yeah, and review replies at the end! Don't wanna miss 'em!**

******Ugh, my apologies... Terribly sorry if the first few parts of this chapter are not up to standard. :( I have been in a stupid writing "rut" lately, and everything I write sounds icky... I've edited it as best I can, but wanted to apologize if it sounds off.**

******WAIT A MINUTE, DON'T LEAVE! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

*******watches person click off***

******:'(**

**Alrighty, on a lighter note:**

**Have at it, reviewer! ;)**

**Fist bumps(I have no clue why),**

**-Kittehkitty2 **

* * *

Mr. Lennox hastened down the passage, donning a leather vest. There was much work to be done, even though the sun had barely assumed it's daily position in the sky. With exaggerated enthusiasm, he threw open the door which lead into the blacksmith shop, his eyes expertly scanning the room for the slightest alteration. There was something satisfying, after years of thieving for a living, to open the doors to a business that was all one's own. Working with his own hands to make better the lives of others. He wouldn't trade it for all the gold, silver, or worldly possessions he might acquire. The merit he received was watching customers leave happy, knowing their steeds would feel much better with "shoes" on their feet. Every morning, the sun would be gently streaming through the windows to the stone floors, bathing them in an golden sheen. Yet, something was amiss, and as he scanned the room, his gaze finally met the problem. His apprentice had beat him to it… But, there was something different about his appearance. Eugene's hair was slightly askew, and he was slumped in a chair as if he had ran a great distance. However, after closer observation, he was breathing in even, quiet breathes. As Mr. Lennox quietly advanced up to Eugene, he saw a piece of oily cloth in the man's hand. In that instant, the situation seemed to explain itself. He had asked Eugene to lock up, and before Mr. Lennox left, Eugene was sitting quietly in the chair, staring down at his lap. The man must have fallen asleep… Mr. Lennox glanced briefly at a bucket of water sitting next to the fireplace. No, that would be unkind, especially when the morning had just begun. Instead of dowsing Eugene, his directed a booted foot to the leg of the chair, sending the man rocketing into the air.

"Wha- What," Eugene exclaimed, blinking sleepily at his employer.

"Rise an shine, sleepin' beauty," Mr. Lennox chuckled, watching Eugene brush bits of hay off his vest.

"Looks like you slept 'ere last night, eh?"

"I guess," Eugene yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, better rub dat sleep outta your eyes, we got a customer early," Mr. Lennox replied, pushing the two chairs away from the fireplace. Picking up a broom, he began to viciously sweep the floor, dust beginning to swirl about the shop. Suddenly, his broom met a pair of boots, and Mr. Lennox glanced upward, Eugene staring dumbly at him.

"Come on," he urged, swatting his apprentice with the broom. "Don't just _stand _there, _do _something_!" _

As the two men hurriedly prepared the shop for a day of business, Eugene began to wonder who this mystery customer could be. Mr. Lennox was never this particular as to how the shop looked, until now. The shop had never been, what one might call, _tidy_, but Mr. Lennox bustled around like a nervous parent, making sure everything was "in work'n order". As Eugene placed the irons in the glowing coals, a deep voice sent cold chills trickling down his spine, despite the heat which threatened to burn his face.

"Lennox, I'm here."

"Ah, Capt'n," Mr. Lennox smiled, even though his eyes were betraying opposite emotions. "We're all ready for ya."

"_We_," the Captain asked, his voice lanced with impatience.

"Yes, meet ma new apprentice, Mr. Fitzherbert."

Eugene knew he had to turn around, yet he couldn't possibly face his archenemy again. The man loathed the sight of him, even after his crimes had been washed away. They had avoided eye contact when Eugene was living at the castle, and he was now wondering what the man might do out of palace range. Eugene was realizing that any person affiliated with his previous life were now itching for revenge, and after many pans in the head and speedy getaways, revenge couldn't be far from the Captain's mind. Though Eugene was ready to let the bygones be bygones, the Captain just couldn't let go of his inbred hatred of him. Pasting, what seemed, a neutral look on his face, Eugene swung around. The Captain's amber eyes widened, and his mouth began to gape slightly. There must have been an inner battle going on inside the man because his mustache began to quiver continuously. Mr. Lennox looked from the Captain to Eugene with an amused expression on his face, the whole room deathly silent. Suddenly, the Captain came out of his trance, diverting his frozen stare from Eugene to the blacksmith.

"I have him outside," he grunted, stabbing a thumb toward the door. Eyeing Mr. Lennox, he added. "_You_ will be doing him, of course."

"Actually," Mr. Lennox countered, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Ah 'ave to pick up several parcels from t'leather tannery. Mr. Fitzherbert will tend to ya."

With that, Mr. Lennox turned, leaving the shop without another word. Eugene swallowed apprehensively. He knew Mr. Lennox often had a cruel sense of humor, but this was a little much. He obviously knew the two didn't like each other, so why leave them _alone_ in the same room? For several minutes, the two men stared at each other, the Captain rasping his fingernail on the leather sheath which held his sword. Instantly, the man straightened up, and nodded toward the door.

"The horse is outside," he said plainly. With those words, he turned tail and disappeared into the street, losing himself in the shuffle of persons.

When Eugene sauntered outside, he expecting an ordinary horse, but what he found proved otherwise. Who else could the Captain have brought? Who else battered him repeatedly during the journey with Rapunzel? It could only be Maximus…

"Max," he cried out, his response being a bellowing neigh.

The white stallion pranced about, nickering at Eugene happily, an "I missed you" look in his eyes. Eugene patted the wide chest, asking, "How's it goin?"

Maximus shrugged, the only way a horse can, his face expressing an "I'm all good" look. As Eugene lead the stallion into the shop, he couldn't help but sigh at the bittersweet memories that came with Max's arrival. Though he had hated Eugene at first, the two tolerated each other throughout Rapunzel's birthday, for her sake. Afterwards, however, their tolerance turned into a friendship that only a horse and rider can have. Thinking of their ride to save Rapunzel made Eugene's heart ache. He thought he had drowned his feelings for awhile, but it only took one incident to bring them back to the surface. After tying Maximus to a ring on the wall, Eugene looked into the horse's brown eyes, asking, "Max, how's Rapunzel?"

Maximus looked away, his ears folded back, lower lip drooping sadly. When he returned his gaze to Eugene, his eyes were pools of despair. Eugene's heart leapt into his throat, and he asked shakily, "What's wrong with her?" Maximus contorted his face into a depressed expression in reply.

"She's depressed," Eugene murmured, more to himself than the steed next to him. He rubbed his forehead worriedly. Thoughts of her beautiful soul becoming drowned in depression and hurt was too much for Eugene to bear. Before he could let any emotions spill over, he began heat a new shoe in the burning coals of the fireplace. Just like the fire before him, he tried to burn the pain in his heart, before it wrapped itself around him, squeezing the joy of life out of him, leaving him gasping for relief. What made it so much worse, was the fact he could do nothing to ease her suffering. If he did sneak back into the castle, he would surely be captured by the many guards that patrolled the palace. He would then, most definitely, be thrown in jail for disobeying the King's order, and that would mean spending the rest of his life rotting in the dark, damp confines of the dungeon. Images of Rapunzel's sunken face plagued Eugene's thoughts as he worked. He could almost hear her murmur his name, but only the haunting whisper of the breeze reached his ears.

"Oh Blondie," he whispered. "I _wish _I could save you this time. But, I just…. _can't_."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

It was definitely strange behavior, the Queen thought to herself. After Rapunzel had told them her story, which seemed to represent their failure to protect their baby girl, the King had been extremely quiet. A week had gone by, and Rapunzel was still depressed. The tutors had complained many times that their pupil was falling asleep during lessons, but the Queen didn't scold her. That would be adding insult to injury…. Her baby was suffering, and she couldn't do a single thing to ease it. Her husband, on the other hand, was not his usually tactless self. He had also been gone on "business" more frequently than usual, and now sitting in the dining room, he seemed even more reclusive. Ever since Eugene's departure, conversation at the table had become nonexistent. However, the silence was broken when the King spoke up.

"I have business that involves me in the kingdom, Arlen," he stated, taking a moment to look his wife in the eye. "I'm not quite sure how long it will take me."

"May I go with you, Father," Rapunzel asked tentatively, momentarily looking up from her plate.

"_No_," the King answered, using more force than necessary in his voice.

Rapunzel's green eyes widened, and she shrank back in her chair, a dejected look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, darling," he said quickly, reaching out and taking her small hand in his. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I'm just very nervous right now."

"It's okay," Rapunzel mumbled, her eyes continuing to focus on the food she swirled around her plate.

"So, what is it about this 'business' that's making you so anxious," Arlen asked testily, raising a light eyebrow as she buttered a scone.

The King smiled tensely, his eyes begging for the absence of questions, "It's just a very nerve-racking affair."

The Queen continued to look at her husband, an eyebrow raised questionably, but the man's face revealed no answers.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ever since the "talk" with Maximus, Eugene's heart felt emptier than ever. He had now realized that it had been a full month since he had last seen his dream, and just the thought of her suffering made him want to punch something and let the tears fall at the same time. He could barely bottle his emotions anymore, and he often felt anguished tears prick his eyes. Now, after a customer had come and gone, Eugene was enveloped by the silence once more, the pain beginning to coil around him like a choking vine. Leaning against a wall, he squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to block out the sorrow. He didn't realize another customer had entered the shop, and only when Mr. Lennox addressed him did he come out of his deep thoughts. In the fog, Eugene only discerned a piece of the conversation.

"Is a Mr. Fitzherbert here?"

"Yes 'e is," Mr. Lennox replied, turning to see his apprentice leaning against the stone of the fireplace. "Eugene?"

Hearing his name, Eugene opened his eyes slightly. His heart began to beat violently in his chest, and his knees buckled underneath him. It wasn't just an ordinary customer, it was the most important person in the kingdom. It was _the King_…

Straightening immediately, he bowed, his eyes slowly rising to meet the King's. After a tense few seconds, the King spoke.

"I would like to talk with you, young man. In private, preferably."

"Um-uh, yeah, we could a- go to my- uh house," Eugene stammered, his eyes darting nervously from place to place. What in the world could he possibly want?

"Good," the King answered quickly, turning and walking out into the street.

As Eugene hastily put on his vest, he trained frightened eyes on his employer. Mr. Lennox only shrugged, then grabbed Eugene's arm as he exited.

"You 'ave the rest of t'day off," he murmured, patting Eugene on the back. "Don't worry, ah'm sure it's nothing."

Eugene contorted his face in a vain effort to smile, but his mind was spinning fiercely. The King had banished him from the palace, thus from royalty in general, yet why would he stoop so low as to ask for Eugene in person? However, as his mind snatched at ideas, it finally came to rest on a fearful topic, Jonathan…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"_Why_?"

The three letter word repeated itself mercilessly in Eugene's head as he dug the key, for the fortieth time, into the lock of his door. Though Eugene had never been ashamed of his housing, every bark of a dog or scream of a child in the cramped alleyways of the street made him cringe. The King's eyes had steady widened as Eugene picked his way along the dilapidated streets, ducking under wash hanging from ropes between the houses. And now, the rotting door had turned fickle, refusing the key every time. The King had begun to fidget nervously, and a dew of perspiration had broken out on Eugene's forehead. Finally, with a submissive quiver, the door slowly creaked open on the rusting hinges, and Eugene's shoulders sagged when he realized the inside of his dwelling looked no better than the outside. Hastily stuffing several shirts, which were littered around the bed, under the covers, he sat down on the mattress, wincing as the springs groaned under his weight. The King eyed the rocking chair suspiciously for a moment, as if the wood would come alive and bite him. He carefully lowered himself into the chair, relaxing slightly when it didn't splinter into a million pieces like he originally thought it would. Now, with both sitting semi-comfortably, a new dilemma arose. Neither of the two men seemed very anxious to start the conversation. For what seemed like several hours, not a word was uttered as they looked around the room, and Eugene's toes curled when they both took the same moment to shoot a glance at each other. Finally, the King seemed to come to his senses, and with a clearing of the throat, he began to speak.

"A week ago, I was subjected to a very nerve racking situation one night."

After a quick calculation, Eugene could feel a debilitating fear begin to creep into him. One _night,_ a _week_ ago…. That could only mean this had something to do with Jonathan.

"I had been up late, reading, and when I came through to the foyer, I saw my daughter about to step out of the castle. "

Eugene froze. Wait, this had nothing to do with Jonathan. It had _everything _to do with Rapunzel, yet why would the King be telling _him,_ of all people, about _this_?

"I asked her what she was doing, and she proceeded to tell me that she was going to look for _you_."

Hearing that, Eugene's heart throbbed painfully in his chest. She must have been desperate, especially if she was considering disobeying her parents.

"I asked her why, and she told me it was because she _loved_ you."

Eugene couldn't help but smile. He often wondered if she missed him as much as he did her, and now he knew. Yet, all he wanted was to stop her suffering. He couldn't bear to think of her carefree spirit be shoved away, leaving a bleeding and empty heart. This was too much, the King seemingly taunted him with little snippets of information about his true love, and yet not speaking anything conclusive in the process.

"She then told us, me and my wife that is, the story of how she came back to us."

Eugene's heart skipped a beat. Rapunzel had always kept their journey hidden from her parents, for fear they wouldn't believe her. Yet, he had a feeling the King and Queen would believe anything their daughter told them, even if that included her seventy feet of magical, glowing hair. As his mind went over their journey together, which had forever changed his life, he choked on the one idea that could never leave him alone, his _death_… It was always at the back of his mind, ready to pounce when he was off guard. Often, he could still feel the searing pain, the terror, the slow numbing of his mind. Hearing Rapunzel's heart-wrenching sobs in his head were what always sent him over the edge, the images of the tears streaming down her face. Taking a deep breath, he was able to push the horrible memories out of his head, trying to focus on the King's words.

"She told us about the tower, her captor, the lantern ceremony, pretty much everything, blow by blow," the King said, pausing as he looked away, a sudden shame in his diverted gaze.

"She even told us about….. how you saved her life."

The King looked down at the plank floor, his hands clasped together in his lap, the embarrassment evident in his blue eyes.

"To be honest, I didn't believe her at first, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it _was_ true."

For several seconds, the King paused, trying to find the words to say. It seemed impossible to express his feelings when he had guarded his heart so fiercely. Finally, in what seemed an effort to swallow his pride, he looked Eugene straight in the eye.

"Young man, I then realized something. Though it's hard for me to say it, I have more than my own share of pride, I came because I wanted to ask for your forgiveness."

Eugene blinked, unsure if he had actually heard what the King had said. Did the King, the ruler of the Kingdom of Corona, just ask a measly commoner for his _forgiveness_? It seemed hardly possible…. The King had treated him like mere dirt only weeks before, and was now talking to him like an intelligible human being? The King must have sensed Eugene's confusion, because he explained further.

"I made a mistake, and the actions that preceded it were exaggerated. Will you please forgive me for my incompetence?"

Eugene opened his mouth to reply, but not a sound came out. All of the emotions that had been sealed in his heart burst open, flowing freely. He was so angry, wondering why the man would slink back, looking sorry and convicted. Like all of the people he had once called "friends", they only turned on him, attacking him when he was vulnerable. And yet, when he had been the convict, the King and Queen had been extremely willing to drop his entire criminal past without a second thought. For once, Flynn seemed to creep into Eugene's head, taunting him, trying to lead him away from the path Eugene knew was right. The r_ight _thing to do was to forgive the King, even if he had damaged Eugene's heart beyond repair. Yet, Flynn continued his chatter, insisting that the man would only feel sorry if he was refused forgiveness.

"_He'll be getting what he gave_," Flynn whispered, the voice that had once been his now alien to Eugene. "_He'll get what he deserves!_"

"_No_," Eugene snapped. "_You and I both know what's right. You, Flynn, just choose not to do it!_"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Eugene gave the voice one last word, "_Now, LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

Eugene suddenly realized that the King was staring straight at him, waiting for a reply. Eugene cleared his throat, the other opinion in his head silent. The right thing to do was to forgive, not matter what the consequences, and _that _was what Eugene was going to do…

Looking into those blue eyes which had once shot daggers at him, Eugene replied, "I know I've made my own share of mistakes, and you forgave them all. I guess it's my turn to return the favor."

He hesitated, reluctance in his voice . The man didn't deserve this, and yet, that was the thing about amnesty, like mercy, is forgiveness one doesn't deserve… Sighing, he returned the King's gaze, the hesitation gone. He was willing to forgive now, his heart drained of it's bitterness. With a small smile, he added, "I forgive you."

The King sighed, his blue eyes reflected a look of pure gratitude. Looking into the eyes of the man which had once taken his last memory of his daughter away, he said, "Thank you."

The room became silent, relief evident in the King's eyes. He finally had been able to put the thing which had been hunting him all week long behind him. After Rapunzel had told her story, the realization that the man he had banished had saved his daughter's life, in the process nearly losing his own had left the King's heart filled with guilt. Though the castle's safety had been his main priority, the King didn't really like Eugene in the first place. The banishment had been convenient, and yet he knew that he had overstepped his bounds. Guilt had feasted on his mind long enough to make him realize his mistake. Now, it was over, and he could leave with a clean conscience. He would probably never see the young man again, and would never be reminded of his errors. Slowly, he rose from the rocking chair. Neither of the men said a word as the King stepped over to the wooden door. All he would have to do is leave, and everything would be over. Yet, a thought gnawed at his mind, one which made his stomach churn. He knew what he really _should _do, but the thought of it made him sick. It would mean going back on his word, saying that disobedience is _acceptable_! But, it was the _right_ thing to do, even if the man didn't deserve it. Heck, he hadn't deserved the pardon from his entire criminal record had he not returned the Princess… Yet, the young man _had _forgiven him, which must have been hard. Though he was slightly unwilling to do it, the King knew it was right. Forgiveness, he thought, isn't something that one deserves, but is given when one _doesn't _deserve it. As the King put his hand to the door handle, he paused momentarily, the final round of his internal battle coming to an end. Even though it would demolish the last of his pride, he knew it would be the right thing to do. Turning around, the King stated, "If you wish, you many resume your residency at the castle. The ban will be lifted should you choose to do so."

Eugene could feel his entire body become numb. The King's words sounded far away, as if they had been said from another room. Eugene's heart was pounding, but not from fright, but out of shear amazement. Was he really being offered his_ life_ back? To see his dream, and not just once more, but for days, weeks, even indefinitely? Looking at the King standing before him, he knew it was real. His body tensed, ready to burst out the door that very moment, yet he chose to reply to the King' s statement first.

"If I did," Eugene asked tentatively, as if his next words would make the King change his mind. "Could I keep my job?"

"Yes," the King answered, nodding his head. "In fact, I would prefer it that way."

Eugene glanced at the King, but his face registered no emotions. There was still a hint of distaste in his voice, but seemed very subtle. As the King closed the door behind him, the click of the shutting door sent Eugene's mind into high gear. He was_ free_! The banishment was lifted, and after an entire month of misery, he could finally return to his sunshine. Though it seemed like some kind of fantasy, it _was_ happened, it was real, and _nothing _would keep him from returning to Rapunzel. Nothing…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bare feet slapped gently against the tiles, but this time, the urgency which had propelled them before was completely absent. Rapunzel clutched several books as she walked down one of the numerous halls which snaked through the castle. Her eyes were riveted on the floor, her heart empty and aching. She had no desire to see another of her many teachers, all of whom had nothing but criticism to speak to their pupil. Her heart cried out for her true love, longing to shelter his strong embrace, to hear him whisper "I love you" in her ear . Her feet were carrying her automatically to her class, but her heart begged to turn and run the other way. As she walked, she heard a deep voice behind her. Turning, she saw her father striding purposefully toward her.

"Rapunzel," he repeated when he finally reached her. "There is someone here I would like you to meet."

"But, Father," she countered, slightly raising the books for him to see. "I have a class in five minutes."

"You _did _have a class, but I have changed it," he replied, looking his daughter in the eye. "I really do think you should meet him."

Rapunzel sighed, her eyes drifting down to the colorful tiles which decorated the floor. The _last _thing she wanted to do was meet a stuffy noble, who only wanted to poke and prod her with questions about her past, and future. They only wanted to boast about themselves, and then cut down anything another had to say. Returning his gaze, she abandoned herself to the fate before her.

"Where is he at?"

"He's waiting at the fountain in the courtyard," the King replied, turning and making his way in the opposite direction. Raising a finger, he added, "Please don't keep him waiting."

"Yes, Father," Rapunzel replied, resisting the urge to dive into one of the many rooms which lined the hall.

After several twists and turns, she stood before the doors which led into the courtyard. Taking a deep sigh, she ran a hand through her short brown hair, combing out a few knots which had crept into her locks. Straightening up, she held her head high, even though her self-confidence was at an all-time low. Pushing the doors open, she stepped out into the afternoon sunshine. Though the afternoon had turned cloudy, an occasional raindrop wetting the ground, the sun had broken through the clouds, streaming down in bright beams. They lit up the yard, shining playful patterns on the grass, a gentle breeze rousing the blades from their quiet stance. Rapunzel momentarily closed her eyes, the warm air tickling her nose. When she opened her eyes again, she turned to the fountain. A man was sitting there, his hands clasped in his lap. Rapunzel took a few tentative steps, unwilling to meet her father's guest. When he came into focus, she realized, with a start, that it was a younger man she was to meet. Her heart did a summersault when she realized that this mystery guest could very well be a prince. A sudden anger seized her when she thought that her Father could be trying to pair her with another royal, hoping for marriage. She could _never _love another man, all because the love she could ever find in her heart had been given to another, her d_ream_. Her unprotected feet crunched softly against the pebbles which made up the path, each step hesitant and slightly frightened. Suddenly, the man straightened, and, as if in slow motion, he turned around, looking straight at her. Though she couldn't see his face, there was something very familiar about the way he moved, especially when he stood up. Rapunzel's green eyes narrowed as she walked closer, hoping to better discern his face. In that instant, her mind cleared, like the parting of a gray cloud, with sunlight bouncing and twinkling down on her. Only, it wasn't just in her mind, the clouds did part, a golden, sparkling beam flooding the courtyard with an ethereal glow. Rapunzel's heart soared high into her throat, flipping and cart wheeling in the process. Right before her, standing only twenty feet away, was her _everything_, her _dream_, the man who had supplied every degree of her happiness. The only man who had sacrificed his _life_, all for her.

The textbooks, which she had been grasping so tightly, slipped from her hands, landing in the soft grass. Her feet hardly began to move before she had burst into a full sprint, running toward the man with every ounce of her waning energy.

"_EUGENE_," she cried, her voice echoing off the sides of the castle. Every thudding footfall mimicked the beating of Rapunzel's heart.

Before Eugene could even begin to move toward her, she propelled herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he possibly could, never _ever w_anting to let her go. They stood there in silence, Rapunzel's arms clinging to his neck, Eugene's arms wrapped around her slender frame. The first to utter a sound was Rapunzel, sobs beginning to shake her uncontrollably. But, they weren't tears of sorrow, but ones of absolute joy. All of the pain, suffering, heart ache, depression, and grief was _over. _True happiness came over her like a refreshing wave, cleansing her of every inch of pain that had captured her heart. When she was finally able to look into her true love's eyes, she found several droplets streaming down his cheeks. It only made her cry more, clutching him tighter. She received a tearful sigh from Eugene, his arms encircled around her like a protective barrier. When the tears finally dried, both looked into each other's eyes, each content to stare at the other. Rapunzel, in her utter joy, began to laugh, something she hadn't done in over a month. Eugene's face, which had also been pasted in an everlasting look of dejection, split into a grin, his joy being Rapunzel's. Leaning in, Rapunzel gently pressed her lips against his, a kiss perfect in every possible way. The fog had finally lifted, the sky seeming brand new, and the world had finally shifted, now that their dream had come true.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The light of a candle illuminated two shadows against the living room walls. Evening air drifted through an open window, fresh and clear. Rapunzel lay cradled in Eugene's arms as they sat on a couch. Eugene softly rubbed her shoulders as she slept, marveling that this true angel loved _him_, an ex-thief and nobody. Everything seemed perfect, and nothing could ever ruin the moment. It took Eugene's breath away, watching her diaphragm rise and fall with each perfect breath she took. To be able to hold her in his arms, something he had _longed _and _dreamed _for; it was indescribable. Leaning over her, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, his reply a stronger hold of his arm, which she had wrapped her arms around. It was so beautiful, and Eugene could barely breath. Everything seemed right with the world, and _nothing _could ever cloud her life with sorrow again. He would make sure of that…

The two weren't alone, however, because someone was watching. The Queen smiled, looking at the overflowing affection that reflected in Eugene's eyes. That undying love which never waned, the _true, real, selfless _kind of love… The kind that true men showed to the one's they held dear to their heart. Feeling that the time was right, the Queen gently pushed open the door. Eugene, seeing her enter, immediately rose to stand, but the girl in his lap only moaned, pulling him closer to her. Eugene smiled apologetically, fear beginning to creep into him. Would she be upset that they had been alone together, especially at such a late hour? Rapunzel had begged Eugene to read to her, yet her drooping eyelids had refused to awaken. The Queen put up a hand when Eugene tried to stand, whispering, "Please, don't disturb her." Eugene eased down onto the couch, shifting the light-weighted Princess back onto his lap. The Queen sat down in a chair next to him, smiling as she saw her daughter's peaceful face.

"This is the first time she's slept," she murmured, watching her daughter's even breathes.

"What," Eugene asked, glancing up at the Queen, a concerned look on his face.

"This is the first time she has slept soundly for over a month," the Queen repeated, watching Eugene look down at Rapunzel again, his amber eyes alight with compassion.

"Ever since you left," the Queen said, pausing to look down, slightly embarrassed to bring up the subject. "She hasn't done well."

Smiling as she looked at her beautiful daughter, she added, "Until now…"

Eugene chuckled slightly, following the Queen's gaze to his arm Rapunzel was holding so tightly. He subconsciously began to pull it out of her grasp, but she gasped, frantically trying to find his arm, even though her eyes were still tightly closed. When her hand found his, she pulled it forward, cuddling it to her chest.

With a contented sigh, she drifted back to sleep, clutching his hand with a grip of iron. The Queen couldn't stop herself from smiling yet again, her heart filled with joy to see her baby happy again, the happiness that had vacated her life finally present.

"It fills me with so much joy to see her so happy," she said, talking more to Eugene than herself. Looking up, her emerald eyes met Eugene's amber ones, and with as much gratitude as she could muster, she added, "_Thank you_."

"No, I should be thanking _you_," Eugene countered, looking the Queen solemnly in the eye. "Especially for letting me come back…"

"That was my husband's doing, not mine," the Queen laughed quietly, shaking her head.

The evening silence enveloped the two, several crickets practicing their chorus, the song carried through the window by a gentle breeze.

"Eugene," the Queen asked, turning to look at the young man.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied, a slight nervousness still present in his voice.

"Please," the Queen begged, holding up a hand. "I believe we know each other well enough to skip pleasantries. Please, call me Arlen."

"Oh, alright- uh- Arlen," Eugene answered, his face turning a light shade of crimson.

"I have something I would like to tell you," the Queen said, the incident of his banishment still fresh and bitter in her mind.

"First and foremost, I want to apologize."

Eugene begin to interject, but the Queen gently silenced him.

"What happened shouldn't have, and though what you did isn't necessarily correct in moral standards, it shouldn't have been made into the issue that it was. My husband, though I wouldn't make excuses for him, gets excited very easily. Especially when the problem concerns the safety of his daughter."

Pausing, she continued. "Eugene, I want you to know that, as far as I am concerned, I can honestly say that I think of you like my own son."

Eugene's heart leapt into his throat when he heard those words. "Son"? It tugged at those tender heartstrings which he had taken such an effort to protect, but now, they were wide open and unshielded, ready for someone to pluck them. He often wondered what it would have been like to have a _mother_. Someone to take your problems to, someone who could wipe your tearing, consoling you when you needed it. He never had anyone to help him through those impossible years at the orphanage. As he watched others of his age get adopted, he often wondered why no one ever_ wanted_ him. He, in his older years, tried to harden his heart, his own self-centeredness the one who consoled him. In the end, Flynn Rider failed him, like he had so many other people, and Eugene had no one to run to, no one to help him though the storms in life. Rapunzel was his _everything_. His consoler, his dream, his true love, his _world_… She was the one who never ever failed him, and he could never fail her. _Ever_… As the Queen's words sunk in, he nodded, looking into her green eyes, which were the exact same hue as her daughter's.

"But, I also want you to know that, even though it seems impossible, Leonardo does _like _you," the Queen continued, hoping that her next words would bring some consolation to this broken man.

"Granted, he was very upset, but that wasn't his entire motive for your sentence. He thought that you were going to begin raiding the castle, and finally take Rapunzel's crown, leaving the kingdom altogether."

Anger began to burn in Eugene's heart. Why would the man even _think _that he would return to his previous ways? He had _changed_, yet why couldn't the King seem to see that? Seeing Eugene's eyes begin to dance with golden fire, the Queen laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"But, there is something else you do not know. My husband _knew _he was wrong all along, and yet his pride kept him from acting from the heart instead of the head. Yet, the reason it seems he does not like you is that, he's jealous…"

"_Jealous_," Eugene repeated, his eyes widening in surprise. "Why would His Majesty be jealous of _me_?"

"I believe," the Queen answered, wisdom twinkling in her eyes. "that he is jealous of you because of our daughter."

"What," Eugene asked, his face puzzled and confused.

"Let me put it this way. Leonardo is jealous of you because of your relationship with Rapunzel. When Rapunzel needs help, she goes to you, when she needs comfort, she goes to you. When she wants to feel loved, she goes to you. Leonardo had always longed to have that kind of relationship with his daughter, and yet, I'm afraid neither of us will ever have it. I guess that's the consequence for eighteen years of separation from your child."

Eugene blinked, a sudden shame overwhelming him. He suddenly felt guilty, like he was taking something away from these hurting parents. Seeing Eugene's sudden dejection, the Queen interjected.

"Now, don't feel ashamed. That is perfectly natural… You have gone through more with her than Leonardo and I ever will. That's the beauty of love, the connection between two people that never dies. I know she loves you very much, more than I could ever describe."

Eugene smiled, looking down at the angel in his arms. He loved her more than _he _could describe. If he thought about it, he would die for her all over again, no matter what the situation. He loved her enough to do a_nything_, even if that meant giving up his life. Without his world, there would be nothing left to live for. And now, with her _finally _in his arms, his heart felt warm and filled with contentment. Sighing, Eugene nodding, thinking about the Queen's words.

"I love her more than _I _can describe," he replied, a quiet chuckle punctuating his words.

"I know," the Queen murmured, smiling as Eugene looked up at her, a surprised look on his face. "I can see it in your eyes."

Eugene's cheeks flamed crimson again, but he was smiling. He felt _accepted_, and it felt strange, but good, like a lightening of the heart.

"Well," the Queen sighed, clasping her hands together. "I must get some rest."

Standing, she looked down at her daughter, asleep in her true love's arms.

"Would you take her to her room," the Queen asked, a look of complete trust in her eyes. "I don't have the heart to wake her up…"

"Of course," Eugene replied, even though he made no motions to leave.

The Queen, before closing the door, turned to look at the young man.

"Goodnight, Eugene," she whispered, a motherly smile on her face. "Thank you."

As silently as she appeared, the Queen of Corona slipped quietly from the room, leaving Eugene alone with his thoughts. He stroked Rapunzel's silky brown hair, and putting his lips close to her ear, whispered, "I love you, Rapunzel." Mumbling slightly, she wrapped her arms around Eugene's arm even tighter than before. A small smile crept onto her face, and she whispered, as clear as a summer wind, "Eugene…" He smiled, rubbing her back again, and whispered back to her, "I'm right here, 'Punz, and I will _never _leave you again."

* * *

***sigh* Now I feel really good! x)******** Okay, now don't bail on me! This story _IS NOT _over! The next chapter will explain why...**

**Since we's all happy now, REVIEW REPLIES!**

**fitzherbertfangirl:**** Really? Wow, I'm surprised... I read it to a friend of mine(she's a Tangled nut too) and she said it didn't scare her like the end of the movie did. Sooo, I assumed it wouldn't scare anyone. And hey, if this one is angst, I'll let ya know! ;) But, should I be happy it scared you? :s Hmm, can't decide... Heeehee, I knew that was what you meant about Jonathan's "dirty talk", but I was just messin' with ya! *giggles* Glad you like Mr. Lennox, I do too! ;D *gasp* Careful, if the King ever finds out you said that, you could get in trouble! JK Yes, he was being a butthead... teehee Your my biggest fan? *eyes widen happily* *slumps down* Oh... NO, NOT GOTHEL QUOTES! ! Just teasing! ;D *horsey hugs too***

**XxInume-TakahashixX:**** Aaaw, thank you so much! That makes me so happy! :') I'm glad you liked the summary! I thought it was kinda a fail, but I guess I couldn't have done too bad! :D Thanks again! **

**SweetDreamzz3116:**** :)) Thank yooou! I do feel loved! ;) I'm so glad you like this, it lets me know I'm doing something worthwhile! **

**Lorelei Cecily: ****Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like it! I will continue it, thanks to your review! :)**

**sheep1215: Lols, I'm glad you liked it! You know, I feel your pain. Your books are so good, I can't pick a favorite chapter either! *shields Jonathan* WHOA, wait a minute! I still need the guy, you can kill him later! ROFL Your Narnia comment sent me other the edge! I was _dying_! xDD Thank you _again_! You heap so much praise on me! But hey hey, I don't mind, you know! LOLS Girl, your awesome too, always remember that! And yes, the King needed some frying pan sense knocked into that noodle of his! HA! Glad you like Lennox! He's like Eugene's father figure right now! Without him, I think Eugene would have gone insane! _Epic_? Wow, that's the best descriptive word yet! ;D I knooow, we need to publish these things! I wish I could copyright my story, 'cause I think I'm seeing similar ones popping up around FF... They better be careful, 'cause my frying pan(Trusty Rusty) is awn doody! (my southern accent, enjoy!) *ROFLing all over* Wait, one of the _best on the whole site_? SHAZAM! (Andy Griffith quote right there) That is goin' down right into the little part of my heart where I store things that made me over extremely happy. x) And hey, no problem! I know the pain, so I try to lessen the amount my poor reviewers have to go through! ;) I know, I need to end my reply. Everyone is gonna be like, "Why isn't _my _reply like that?" Thank you, sheeps, and that comes from the bottom of my heart! :)**

* * *

**Okay guys! You see how much I love my reviewers, right? Right! Wanna feel special? _Of course! _So, you've just got to review! ;D**


	9. All Too Real

**Wow... I can't believe a just did that!**

**I don't think I just wrote that first half... I'm not definitely not one for the "dark" stuff... O_o In fact, I kind of despize it. But, as some say, anything for the story... :s**

**Anyhow, I know your standing there gaping(because I updated so fast), but, I would suggest you close your mouth before a bug flies in there, and _read!_**

**I guess this chapter explains why this story ain't over, so don't give up on me yet! There's a LOT more to come! Not tooting my own horn, but it only gets better from here! :)**

**Enough of my rambling, _READ_!**

**Oh yeah, and review replies at the end, like always! x)**

**-Kittehkitty2**

* * *

It felt _thick_… Rapunzel exited her room, drawn to the hallways by an invisible force. The closing of her door sent a strangely eerie echo through the castle, a cold chill then trickling down her spine. The air was humid and dense, as if she was walking through the potato soup the chef often served. As her bare feet treaded along the cool tiles, she began to discern a voice calling her name. As she rounded several corners, the voice became louder and louder, each call more frantic than the first. Her pace began to quicken, hurried along by the terrified calls. As her stride lengthened, her ear determined the voice to be _Eugene's_. Yet why did he sound so frightened, and why did everything seem eerie and unfamiliar? When she rounded the final corner, petrified adrenalin rushed into her veins with debilitating speed. There, lying on the floor was Eugene, a pool of blood spreading across the tiled floor. He was curled up in a tight ball, knees tucked to his chest. Both of his hands were pressed to his side, weak gasps escaping from his diaphragm. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he was able to gasp her name, the wound seizing all of his energy. Commanding her feet to move, she began to race toward him, her heart beating a tattoo in her chest. When she was no more than twelve feet away from her love, she felt a harsh pull on her dress. Tripping, she tumbled to the floor, but not before she felt the air escape from her lungs. As she collapsed, she heard the clatter of an object on the floor. She could feel the end of the dagger poking against her side, her hands clutching where the dagger had sliced into her body. She could already feel a puddle of sticky blood around her, and looking up, she let out a terrorized gasp. Standing over her was someone she thought, and hoped, she would never see again. Someone who had raised her with lies, taught her lies, and left her knowing that the woman she had known as her "mother" was a lie. Gothel sneered down at Rapunzel; her gray eyes alight with silver flames. Her mouth opened to speak, her voice breathy and growling, "_You _will die with _him_-"

Suddenly, the curls which laced through her hair instantly straightened, the long locks turning short. The face rippled, the features changing rapidly. In the blink of an eye, Gothel was no longer there, but was replaced by a man, who still owned the jet black hair and flaming silver eyes that she had possessed. Smiling villainously, the man bent over, his eyes dancing with the thrill of the kill.

"And every second will delight me."

As drastically as he appeared, the man evaporated into the air, the dense fog following him. Rapunzel could feel herself beginning to gasp, the air refusing to return into her lungs. Each breath brought a stab of pain in her side, and she could feel a coming senselessness beginning to swirl around her. She was able to turn her head, desperate to see the man she loved one last time. When her gaze finally fell upon him, a sharp gasp ripped at her sides. He was no longer squirming in pain, but laid still, stiffness in his frame. His face matched the whiteness of the tiles, the red stains contrasting drastically with his colorless skin. Rapunzel tried to reach out to him, but another paroxysm of pain shot through her side. She could feel her brain numbing, a paralyzing of the limbs. Her eyelids began to droop; even as she tried to will them open. Finally, they slowly closed, her memory turning as black as the hairs on her assassin's head.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"_NO_," Rapunzel screamed, her eyes flashing open. She blinked in the darkness, wondering if the pitch black surroundings where the aftermath of her death. But no, her eyes slowly adjusted, her room beginning to appear. She greedily gulped at the air, thanking the Heavens that she could _breathe_. Her hands still felt the cool, sticky residue clinging to the floor. She quickly sat up, pulling her hand away. What had been the stickiness of blood was now a puddle of fruit juice on the floor. The dagger, which had been digging into her side, was the remains of a glass, shimmering pieces shining in the moonlight. Looking up, she glanced at the edge of her bed, the side on which she had fallen still throbbing with the pain of impact. As if in slow motion, she pushed herself against the bed, trying to calm her thundering heart.

"It was only a _dream_," she whispered, repeating it continuously. She must have fallen off her bed, in the process knocking over the glass of juice. That would explain the crash she heard, and the feeling of a warm liquid trickling around her. One of the numerous pieces of shattered glass had felt like the pointed end of the dagger, which had repeatedly jabbed at her side. Yet, there was one thing she couldn't shake out of her mind. There was absolutely _nothing _to explain Eugene's assassination, and the appearance of Gothel. What frightened her even more was the unknown man that had taken Gothel's place, continuing what she had started, grinning at her gasps of pain. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around herself, shivering at the cool breeze which blew through an open window. Yes, it had been only a dream, but there was something ominously foretelling about whole thing. Fear surged through her, her imagination taking a golden opportunity to race about unchecked. Jumping to her feet, she snatched a robe lying on the back of a chair. She had to see Eugene… _Now!_

Rapunzel dashed silently down the hall, the previous eeriness of the castle absent. When she halted in front of Eugene's door, she threw it open, training frightened eyes on her dream. Eugene lay spread out on the bed, the coverings twisted around him in a disorderly fashion. To her fear-filled mind, it seemed he had been struggling, the sheets and spread pushed away from him. Scrambling over, she leapt onto the mattress, shaking him violently while crying his name.

"_Eugene_," she gasped, trying to awaken the man, beginning to fear the worst when he didn't respond. "_Eugene? EUGENE!"_

Just when she was about to burst into tears, Eugene's eyes flickered. Groaning, he slightly opened them, squinting at the terrified girl. The moonlight filtered in through his window, casting a silver shadow on her panic-stricken face. His heart immediately aroused itself, beginning to beat quickly. Bolting upright, he looked into her emerald eyes, which were widened fearfully.

"Rapunzel," he whispered, watching her standing in front of him, her slender frame quivering. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, her body sagged, collapsing into his lap. Tears began to stream down her cheeks, her sobs like that of a frightened child. Wrapping his arms around her protectively, Eugene began to rock her gently, trying to calm her down.

"Hey," he whispered, looking down at her face, which was buried in his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to _die,_" she sobbed, clutching his shirt fearfully.

"Who said I was going to die," Eugene asked, bringing her face to look at his.

"I had a nightmare," she whimpered, laying her head against him, her mind craving to hear the strong, rhythmic beating of his heart.

"Oh," Eugene answered, shifting Rapunzel closer to him. Why did it seem the minute everything had turned for the better, something would come along to shake their world yet again? It had only been a week since he had returned to the castle, and Rapunzel hadn't uttered a whimper since. He had hoped to keep it that way, but here she was, again sobbing in his arms, her heart shattered and frightened. Throughout the seven months that they had been together, she had, to his knowledge, never been plagued by a nightmare. Why would they suddenly appear now? What worried him even more was the topic her mind had chosen to dream about, _death. _Particularly his, which concerned him even more. She had been so happy, without a care in the world. It seemed so unfair, that one little thing could send her crashing and burning, her joy suffocated. Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him, thus bringing him out of his thoughts. Rocking her steady, he patiently shushed her sobs, praying that this pain would leave her. It hurt _him_ to see her suffering, especially at his expense. She was afraid he would die, yet it was completely impossible. Only in a dream could he die without a reason, but a sudden sense of fear made him ask the dreaded question.

"What happened?"

Rapunzel whimpered, holding him tighter. Looking up at him, the fright and pain evident in her eyes, she began hesitantly, "Well, I heard you calling me. You sounded scared, and then-"

A small sob escaped her, sending her into a frightened shivering spasm.

"I found you in one of the halls. You were on the floor, and I think you'd been stabbed. I tried to help you, but someone tripped me, and stabbed me too. I looked up, and it was _Gothel. _She said she wanted me to die with you. But then, she turned into a man, and he finished her sentence, saying that it would make him really happy."

Eugene blinked, shocked by her account. This was _not _something she would think about, he was sure of it. He didn't even think it was possible for her mind to conjure something so awful… He could understand her dreaming about Gothel. She had deceived Rapunzel her entire life, teaching her lie after lie. She had even chained her in the end, trying to drag her off to a life as wretched as death itself. What worried him, was the _man _in her dream. What could possibly make her dream about a man, especially if he looked exactly like Gothel? The whole thing seemed strangely eerie, sending a cold chill down his spine. Sighing, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, holding her close.

"It's over, 'Punz," he whispered, rocking her when she sniffled. "It was only a dream."

"But what if it comes true," she asked, searching his amber eyes fearfully.

"That's the thing about nightmares," he replied, hoping to ease her fears. "They _never _come true."

"You think," she asked, wiping her moist cheeks which a hand.

"I know," he responded, his heart lightened when her mouth lifted into a small smile.

Rapunzel sighed, comforted by Eugene's warm embrace. It had only been a _nightmare_, nothing more. She thanked the Heavens for Eugene's words, peace enveloping her heart once again. It soared, taking in every breath her true love took. Suddenly, a yawn punctured the moment, reminding her tired mind of the hour. Sliding off his lap, she laid her head against the pillow next to her, burying her face in the soft fibers.

"Goodnight," she mumbled through the pillow, her hand feeling for Eugene's. Once it was found, she pulled it closer to her, cuddling it against her chest. Eugene blinked in surprise, subconsciously beginning to pull his hand away.

"Blondie, don't you think you should go to _bed_," he asked gently.

"I am in a bed," she replied, looking up, a confused look on her face.

"_True_," Eugene answered, leaning against the head board, rubbing his nose. "I meant, don't you want to be in _your _bed?"

"Not really," Rapunzel frowned, running the corner of the pillow case through her fingers. "I always feel so alone."

Eugene sighed, sliding down until his head rested on the pillow. He was not winning this one…..

Rapunzel snuggled next to him, laying her cheek against his arm, "I feel much safer with you."

Eugene smiled, chuckling slightly. Sometimes, he thought he was too compassionate for his own good. Looking into those wide emerald eyes, a silent plea issued from them, he couldn't _possibly _say no. The last of his resolve slid away as he grabbed the covers, which had been mashed against the end of the bed. He heard Rapunzel sigh peacefully, and murmur, "Goodnight, Eugene."

"Goodnight, Blondie," he answered, turning onto his side. "Sweet dreams."

Rapunzel smiled, nestling closer to Eugene's back. Her eyes began to close, lulled by his even breathes. Who, could possibly want to destroy _this_? Though she now knew that it could never happen, why would she dream it in the first place? It had been all _too _real… Rapunzel shoved the worrisome thoughts aside, trying to keep the moment peaceful. Her mind calmed, reassured that nothing could ever rip them apart again. This very moment proved it…

* * *

**Complexity confusing you? Don't let it, everything will be explained, sooner or later... *evil laugh* *slaps hand over mouth* That wasn't supposed to happen... Alright, review y'all! Oh, but before you do-**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Lorelei Cecily:**** Thank you so very much! I'm so glad you liked it, and I myself am glad Eugene is back in the castle. ;)**

**fitzherbertfangirl:**** Totally not unfair... BOTH of you are my biggest fans! ;) 3 Oh nooooo, :'(. Did I make you sad? *whimpers* Sorry! LOL I never said the _entire _chapter was written in a rut, just the first half. ;D Wow, your descriptive listed made my heart go "pitter patter". x) Thank you so much! Hey, I will agree I don't necessarily like Harry either, but that absolutely cracked me up! I bet your farrier is really nice, unlike the _other _Jonathan. -_- Wow, you've been thinking about that all month? You must really be obsessed with my story! Should I be honered, or a little disconcerted? Eh, I choose the first! ;) I'm am SOOO realived that this isn't OOC, especially Eugene. That was one of my biggest concerns, but I guess I shouldn't worry about it then...Thanks, horsy friend! And yes, no suicide attempts in this one. Knowing them, I know for certain that neither of them would even think about doing that. Rapunzel wouldn't dream of making her parents suffer any more, and Eugene is too noble to do something so lowly. Besides, he was hoping to see Rapunzel again too! *teehee* The Queen speaks without words, and that's what I tried to do. I'm glad I'm doing something right! And the King, yes, he didn't act that way in the movie, but I will tell you, his role is DEFINITELY not over! Guess you'll have to find out what I mean! :) You don't have a problem at all! "Mother DOES NOT Know Best" was very suspenseful! Girly, really, don't beat yourself down! Your work is very good! Aaw, thanks(aagain). I'm so glad this made you happy! That was my entire goal, and I guess it worked! xD "Lovely" is a word I don't hear very often, thus very special to me! x) Hey, as you can see, I'm in a ranting mood too.. Thanks for another awesome review! They always make me smile(the bursting with happiness kind). Huuugs!**

**SweetDreamzz3116: Thank ... you ... so ... much! And thanks to your review, I won't stop writing! ;) **

* * *

**Okay folks. Obviously people who read this and didn't review didn't want to feel special. Oh well, your missing out! *wags finger* Seriously, who _doesn't_ want to feel appreciated? I know I do! So come on, press that "Review" button! You will definitely be rewarded! :)**


	10. A Royal Pain

***sees a mob at my front door. Sneaks away and prints out a copy of my latest chapter. Chucks it out the door, quickly closing the door behind me and locking it***

**Yeah, so I am positive that every single person who is reading my story is wondering why in the world I am taking so long...**

**Reason #1: WRITER'S BLOCK! - That has been the biggest, ugliest, and worst problem for me, and why I took so long. This has been the longest time of writer's block I've ever had so far. If my writing isn't up to scratch, please forgive it(and me)... I'm sure all you other writers can understand...**

**Reason #2: This is a HUUUUUUUUUGE chapter! My biggest yet, over 9,000 words. Like others, this is a very, very important chapter, and I wanted to make sure everything was tolerable before I "chucked" it out at you all! ;)**

**Reason #3: I have been so extremely busy! As other horse people can understand, I have been bogged down with shows, which leaves me little to no time to sit down for a good evening and write... Also, other things, summer stuff, has been stealing away my time! Grrrrr!**

**So, you know _why _I haven't written... Now, read on, my good readers! Also, don't forget review replies at the end! :)**

* * *

Though Eugene had never been one to accept early wake-up calls, he didn't mind his new alarm clock. It had now been two weeks since he had returned to the castle, and Rapunzel's shining face had greeted him every morning without fail. Even though the sudden shaking of small hands on his shoulder wasn't something that he slowly woke up from, her beautiful smile and laughter made up for any discomfort he experienced. He would put up with the early hours, because she was more than worth it. When Eugene opened his eyes, he readied himself for her giggling voice, to feel her poke him in the ribs as she urged him to get up. But no, only the soft morning breeze blew through the open window, the absence of her presence rousing Eugene into wakefulness. An enormous yawn completed his routine, though without Rapunzel, it felt like something was obviously missing. Leaning against the headboard, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he wondered why she would miss something that had become somewhat ceremonial. He forced himself to start moving, even though that heavenly bed was still calling his name. After a month of sleeping in whatever space was available, sleeping on an actual _bed _wasamazing. Thanks to the castle's luxury and protection, he didn't need to bolt up at the slightest hint of danger. Though he appreciated it immensely, there was a troublesome side effect. Now, it was nearly impossible for him to take less than ten minutes to fully awaken. His body had been trained to insure every second of rest was accounted for, in the process being able to awaken in a split second.

"_Now I can't even get moving in the morning_," he thought, shaking his head. "_I'm losing my touch_…"

However, without Flynn controlling his personality, "his touch" was losing its self-centered swagger, being replaced by something more substantial; something that felt like it was actually him, actually real and not so much faux confidence. Deep down, Flynn was just as vulnerable as Eugene, but it was only Flynn that refused to admit it, instead building a self-absorbed barrier, hoping to cover up the young man that only wanted to be loved, who only wanted someone to care for him, someone who would love him for who he was, not his handsome face or melting smolder. What always amazed him was the fact that he really _had_ found his true dream. The dream was someone who _did _care about him, someone who actually _loved _him. It was something he had dreamed about since he was holding the tattered pages of the "Tales of Flynnigan Rider", even as he placed that glittering crown in his satchel, even as he was lying on the floor, his own blood mingling with the remnants of Rapunzel's magic hair. No matter what happened in their tangled lives, that dream would _never _die, and that was something that had been made up in his mind the second those glowing tendrils of a tear disappeared. Once Eugene was finally making his way through the halls, his boots scuffing gently against the tiles, he began to make out voices echoing against the walls. Yet, he didn't recognize one of the voices that blended with the others. When he reached the staircase, his eyes focused on the fourth person in the group, someone who made Eugene inwardly groan. Standing with Rapunzel and her parents, was a young man, no younger than Eugene himself. What differentiated him from any other individual that was staffed in the castle was the towering superiority, the royal theme of the clothing he wore. As Eugene began to descend the staircase, their eyes met, an instantaneous and utter dislike forming between them. The man monitored Eugene's every move, his expression one of surprise and displeasure, his posture showing a very annoying personality, his eyes piercing like that of a cat. Rapunzel whirled around upon hearing Eugene's footsteps, her face revealing a look of complete relief. Hurrying over to him, she grasped his hand affectionately; pulling him toward the group, though Eugene was still considering getting lost in the kingdom for this man's visit.

"Eugene, I'd like you to meet Prince Albert of Forashia."

Eugene hesitated, gulping slightly at the man's intense stare. _Forashia_? That was the _exact_ kingdom Jonathan had been in, the place where he had killed that innocent man, all because of a love that wasn't real. Could this man be coming to retaliate on those who had helped Jonathan? He had mentioned that his victim had been of important political status, so could revenge be on the prince's bucket list? There was no possible way for anyone to know Eugene had took Jon in, unless someone of importance had seen them together that day. Could, perhaps, a guard from Corona have alerted Forashian authorities to Jon's whereabouts? And why would a _prince_, of all people, be visiting the castle? Shoving his fears aside, Eugene extended a hand.

"Pleased to meet you," Eugene said nonchalantly, though he felt like a liar. The prince had an air of arrogance that was hard to miss, and easy to hate. The way he was looking at Rapunzel also made Eugene edgy.

The prince looked at him distastefully, eying his hand as if taking it might be considered an unpardonable sin. The man's arm lifted slightly, as if he considered returning the friendly gesture, but dramatically let it drop to his side.

"The infamous Flynn Rider, is it not," the prince snickered, raising a cocky eyebrow and shifting his weight onto another foot, crossing the other.

Raising his own eyebrows, Eugene replied, "Previously, yes. Currently, no…"

The prince blinked slightly, as if the statement had truly offended him. He pursed his lips, looking away as if listening to one more word would be violating his dignity.

Clearing his throat, Eugene turned to the King and Queen, hastily adding, "Well, I have to be going."

Turning quickly, Eugene strode toward the door, eagerly leaving the snobbish prince to stand gaping. Eugene was thankful he could leave the palace, able to escape from the cloud of conceit that shrouded the man. As he reached for the door handle, he felt a small hand touch his arm. Glancing over, he found Rapunzel standing there, her eyes filled with concern.

"Where are you going," she asked, her hands now clasped together in front of her.

"I have to be at Mr. Lennox's at nine," he answered, taking that moment to glance over at the new guest, who was eying the two shadily. "Why?"

"I would feel much better if you were here," Rapunzel replied, following Eugene's gaze. "Albert is making me nervous…"

"Don't worry about it," Eugene replied, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he wouldn't be here long."

"I'll see if Mr. Lennox will let me work half a day," Eugene added, Rapunzel brightening slightly by his words.

"I found feel much better if you would," she responded hopefully, the blunt ends of her brunette locks bouncing with her nod.

"Your wish is my command, Princess," Eugene said, bowing at the waist teasingly. His response came in a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Hey," Eugene exclaimed quietly, rubbing his shoulder with a hurt expression on his face. "What thanks I get for the things I do…."

"Oh, I know," Rapunzel groaned sarcastically, rolling her eyes upward with hands on her hips. "You're _never _appreciated around here!"

"Finally, someone who agrees with me!"

Rapunzel shoved Eugene forward, the door opening with him. Giggling, she replied, "Oh go on! The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back!"

"Alright, alright," Eugene mumbled, shuffling down the stairs which lead away from the palace entrance.

Rapunzel smiled as she watched him go. It was indescribable, knowing that she wasn't saying the final goodbye. The last time they had stood at these doors, tears flowed freely with the realization that they would _never_ see each other again. Now, the pain was _gone_, and together they could fight off whatever might try to purge their happiness. Her heart soared knowing that she could hold on to him, never letting him go. That she could have someone to shield her from the realities of life. Even though she knew that there were two people who were always there to run to, something seemed to separate them. Maybe it was eighteen years of separation, maybe that the only parent she had deserted her in end, leaving her weary of anyone who called themselves "mother" or "father". Maybe it was because she and Eugene had relied on each other for _survival_, forging a love that stood up to tests anyone could throw at it. She had gone through no such things with her parents, yet she loved them dearly anyway. They were her _parents _after all, and even if there was a barrier blocking their relationship, she was willing to tear it down. However, there was something so much more special that had been found with Eugene, something that felt so meaningful. She knew he had done the impossible for _her _sake, and it still brought tears to her eyes at the thought. _Nothing _could ever rip them apart again, not even death. Though the nightmare was still vividly fresh in her mind, Rapunzel knew Eugene was right. Nightmares _never _come true, and those very words comforted her heart immensely. Watching him saunter to the gate, she smiled. Yes, she wouldn't trade her dream for anything.

"Princess," Albert called suddenly, his voice smooth as silk. "Wouldn't you join in the conversation?"

"I'm coming," Rapunzel replied halfheartedly, watching Eugene exit the grounds. It would be a long day without him, she could already tell….

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"He's _what_?"

Eugene exclaimed, his voice bordering on an aggravated screech. Coming back from a satisfying day at work to news like this wasn't exactly the best thing that could happen. He immediately began to pace the floors of the bedroom, rubbing his temple irritably.

"That's what Mother told me," Rapunzel replied, watching the man stride back and forth with a worried expression. "She said Albert was staying for the next two weeks."

"But why," Eugene questioned, throwing his hands in the air, looking around the room as if the walls could give him an answer. "I thought he was just coming on some business deal…"

"Actually, she told me it was Father's choice to invite him here."

Eugene halted, his brow creasing into a thoughtful frown. This was the _King's _doing? Why would he invite a prince to Corona for something other than business? In the corner of his eye, Eugene could see Rapunzel watching him, her face confused at his sudden stop. In that instant, it all became clear. Eugene let out a hoarse groan, his mind reeling. Why else would a young, unattached, good looking- Eugene paused, considering that for a moment, then dropped it from the list- be doing in Corona, especially when Eugene had only just returned. The King was obviously acting as matchmaker, trying to bring a wealthy, well-positioned prince into Rapunzel's life, hoping to send _Eugene _packing for good… The man was smart, Eugene thought, but he wasn't about to tell his dream goodbye _that _easily. He clenched his teeth, angry that the King, after begging for forgiveness, would sneak this in behind his back. Rapunzel's voice shattered his angered silence.

"Eugene, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," Eugene replied sarcastically, coming to sit next to her on the bed. "Only your _father _is trying to match someone up with his humble new guest."

Rapunzel tilted her head, asking, "Who?"

"Well, who's young, royalty, incredibly smart, _beautiful_," Eugene paused, turning to smile at her before continuing. "not married, and supposedly needing to be?"

After several thoughtful seconds, Rapunzel gasped, her emerald eyes widening.

"_Me_?"

"Bulls-eye."

"But-but," Rapunzel stammered, a small flame beginning to flicker in her eyes, her hands clenched into fists. "Why would I love _him_? I love _you_…"

The flame suddenly disappeared, her eyes filling with an affectionate twinkle. She sighed, her eyes drifting down into her lap. Her hand slowly crept into his, a smile adorning her lips as she squeezed it.

"I know," Eugene replied, smiling at his dream. A mischievous light appeared in his amber eyes when he added, "I couldn't love him either."

Rapunzel snorted, shaking her head as she giggled. Stifling several more that threatened to spill, she said, "You're a goofus…"

"I'll have you know I'm the only ruggedly handsome goofus in a radius of a hundred miles."

Rapunzel snorted again, this time abandoning herself to laughter.

"And," Eugene added, watching her with a glint in his eyes. "This goofus is an expert at tickling princesses."

Rapunzel's merriment was cut short, and her eyes widened. Leaning away from him, she wagged a finger.

"Don't you dare," she cautioned.

Before she could react, Eugene shot forward, pulling her over with the hand she had placed in his, pinning her to the mattress. Rapunzel laughingly tried to escape, fighting the young man's strong grip. She continued to laugh all the while, even though the previous joke had lost its amusement.

"Please," she croaked, shaking her head. "Don't!"

Ever so slightly, Eugene ran his fingers up and down her side, chuckling as she squealed, trying desperately to wriggle free.

"Eu- Euge-Eugene _please_," she begged between breathlessness.

As he continued, he released an important hold on her kicking feet. Suddenly, a bare foot poked him in the abdomen, sending him shrinking away. Rapunzel, immediately freed, bounced back from the mattress, a knowing smirk on her face. Leaping forward, she tried to reach his middle with tickling fingers. When Eugene evaded capture, Rapunzel tackled him, sending him crashing to the floor on impact. Sitting on him, she played her small hands on his sides, laughing as he tried to push her away.

"He-Hey, Blondie, Rapun- _stop_," Eugene pleaded, interrupted by bouts of laughter.

Finally, Rapunzel finished, satisfied that she had revenged enough. Sitting in his lap, she smiled playfully at him, her jade green eyes shining as she said, "I had no idea you were so _ticklish_."

"I had no idea you were so _strong_," Eugene countered, gently pushing her away from him.

Rapunzel stood up, collapsing onto her bed with a groan. Eugene followed suit, the new guest completely erased from their minds. Holding her sides, she shook her head.

"Remind me never to call you a goofus again," Rapunzel groaned again, her face smiling despite her words.

Eugene chuckled in reply, contentedly gazing at the ceiling.

"You need to paint this," he murmured, motioning to the walls of her bedroom.

"I know," Rapunzel replied, scooting closer to Eugene. Rapping her arm around his, she added with a sigh," I just haven't been in the mood to do it."

Eugene looked over at her, his eyebrows drawn together in a concerned frown.

"_You_, not in the mood to _paint_? That's a new one…"

"Well, after you left, I wasn't in the mood to do _anything_."

Rapunzel paused, sorrowful memories filling her mind, as painful as when they had happened. It tinged her heart like a burning flame, swirling around her, reminding her of the past circumstances that she was trying so hard to forget. Swallowing the grief filled memories that had seemingly collected in her throat, she sighed.

"Besides, I'm not a good artist anyway…"

"_What_," Eugene exclaimed, turning over so he could look her in the eye, an expression of disbelief adorning his face. "Who told you _that_?"

"No one, it's true…"

"Blondie, that would be like me saying I can't do the smolder!"

"You can't," Rapunzel replied, smirking playfully.

Turning onto his back with a look of astonishment, Eugene said, "I'm not going to take the bait… _I'm_ not going to take the bait… I'm _not_ going to take the bait…"

Rapunzel released her hold of his arm, giving him a playful shove in reply.

"Oh stop it!"

Suddenly, a knock on the door made both freeze. Eugene bolted upright, his eyes darting nervously around the room. He hesitantly reached for the door, but Rapunzel grabbed him, shaking her head. Another knock sounded, and Eugene turned to her, mouthing, "Answer it!"

Rapunzel slid off the bed, cautiously reaching for the knob. She hesitated, before finally letting her hand slip down to her side. Moving closer to the door itself, she asked, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Princess," Albert's overly polished voice answered. "May I come in?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened, and she quickly looked to Eugene, her face contorted into an expression of panic. Eugene shrugged, glancing around in an effort to find a hiding place. He knew the man hated the sight of him, and with him becoming a weeklong guest, Eugene decided to limit any time spent around the prince. Rapunzel rushed over, pointing to the other side of the bed, motioning to lie low. Quickly, Eugene slid over to the other side, kneeling down so he wouldn't be seen. Once he was thoroughly hidden, Rapunzel opened the door, smiling twistedly at the man on the other side.

Albert entered, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked around Rapunzel's room, glancing briefly at the vaulted ceiling.

"I was touring all of the rooms in this palace," he stated, casually scanning the quarters. "I understand this is one of the grander ones."

"I don't think so," Rapunzel countered, looking at the whitewashed walls and large, spacious bed. Even though she wouldn't think of ever returning to the tower, there was something much more warm and friendly about it than the imperial design of the castle.

"Might I suggest that it is grander because of _your _presence," Albert answered suavely, a slight purring in his tone.

When Eugene heard the prince's response, a snort of disgust escaped from his frame. He immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping the man hadn't heard him. His wish was not granted as Albert looked up, a suspicious expression creeping onto his face. Calmly, he began to stroll about the room, all the while keeping a searching eye on the furniture around him. Rapunzel's heart began to beat faster as he became closer and closer to Eugene's hiding place, her mind desperately trying to find a way to distract him. As he glanced about, Albert added, "Any establishment, or person, would benefit from your presence, Princess, I can-"

Before he could finish, Albert had walked around the bed, his boots bumping against the man he had disgusted at the very first sighting. He was hunched down, his head nearly underneath the bed itself. Clearing his throat, he stared down at the peasant's back, addressing him, "Excuse me?"

"Well," Eugene suddenly exclaimed, scooting backward to stand up. As he did so, his head connected neatly with the metal edge of the bed frame, sending Eugene flinching as he moved away. Standing up, he brushed off his pants, adding, "Guess it's not under there…"

Seeing the prince was not planning on moving aside, Eugene turned to Rapunzel, saying, "It must be somewhere else…"

Rapunzel gazed at him, discerning the desperate look in his eyes. Her mind scrabbled for ways to distract the prince, but none came to mind. Luckily for the two, the prince cockily stepped aside, his eyes blazing at Eugene as he said, "You may continue to look for the lost item. Though does it even rightfully belong to you?"

Eugene, not in the mood to pick a fight, exited as quickly as he could. Rapunzel watched him go, her heart aching for him, knowing that the question had cut deeply. This was going to be one of the longest and worst weeks of her life….

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"So," Albert said, striding down the hall next to the young Princess. It was very enjoyable to have the girl _alone_, away from that sickly peasant that had been stealing her away from him. He had come to consider marriage, and he wasn't about to let some fly-by-night thief take her away. He had spent a full hour and a half, in a bumpy carriage that wasn't fit for a prince of his status, to come to wimpy kingdom of Corona. Compared to Forashia, the kingdom had _no _charm whatsoever. The island was so _small_, surely not enough room to properly build a prospering kingdom. As much as he hated to admit it, Corona was growing, and becoming an interest in citizens in the area. Marrying the king's daughter would definitely give him an enormous share in the kingdom's wealth, and with his skill and finesse, he could make himself sickly rich in the process. That aside, he had come to win this woman's heart, like he had hundreds of others. It often delighted him, after he had enjoyed her company long enough, to send her packing. However, his big plan had been shattered when this _thief _came along. When Flynn Rider didn't quake in his boots like most young men had upon seeing him, it only fueled his fire. He _will _submit before the week was over. _That _is the way one must treat royalty.

"How did this _Flynn Rider _enter into the castle," he asked. Surely she didn't condone his presence…

Rapunzel was shocked by the prince's statement. The hatred in his voice was menacingly clear, and as he waited for Rapunzel to speak, the fire dancing in his eyes made her gulp apprehensively. Her mind seemed to blank, and she sputtered slightly, trying to find the words to say.

"His name is Eugene Fitzherbert," she replied, her voice echoing a slight aggravation in her tone. Why did he think that he could talk that way about Eugene in front of _her_? "And he's a family friend."

The prince gasped, as if choking on her words. His eyes widened, and he suppressed a look of shock.

"A family _friend_," he exclaimed, dramatically raising his eyebrows. Sneering, he added, "I am sure a family friend would have the decency to steal the daughter's _crown_."

"He repented from his crimes. That's why he doesn't go by Flynn Rider anymore."

"Another one of his many aliases, no doubt," Albert smirked, looking away disgustingly.

"_No_," Rapunzel replied haughtily, her anger burning brighter every second. "That's his real name!"

"And how do you know he isn't lying about _that _too," Albert countered, his eyes beginning to dance. It sickened him that this Princess, royalty at that, was defending a senseless criminal!

Rapunzel stopped, her hands clenched at her sides. The green flames burned gleaming in her eyes, her heart so angry that she couldn't speak. Her face became red as Albert smiled; obviously delighted that she couldn't answer his question. A sudden voice broke the silence, sending her whirling around.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel's heart instantly shattered as she looked at the man which had been the topic of their conversation. Her anger drained away, replaced with a heart full of grief. Why did it seem that when they were most happy, someone would come along to destroy their world? She couldn't understand why her father, after relinquishing Eugene's sentence, would banish him yet again, only not in an instantaneous way. Did he really believe that she would _marry _Albert, a man who she now hoped she will never see again? Tears sprung to her eyes, and before she could control them, a cascade of droplets fell from her eyes. Before Eugene could even begin to reach her, she bolted, running down an adjoining hall, her sobs echoing off the walls. Eugene stood there, completely dumbfounded. He knew something was wrong when he stumbled upon the two, but it must have been something awfully hurtful that would send her fleeing from the scene, bawling in the process. Eugene glanced questionably at the prince, expected him to be watching Rapunzel's rapidly disappearing form. A small chill ran down his spine when he found the man's gaze directed on himself, a crackling flame sparkling in his eyes. The prince stepped forward, threateningly coming to stand next to Eugene.

"Look what you have done," he sneered, motioning to the fleeing princess. His eyes were locked onto Eugene's, daring him to respond.

"I _understood_ that walking up to her wasn't a crime in this kingdom," Eugene replied, shifting his weight onto one leg and raising an eyebrow.

"It _can_ be, Rider, it _can _be," Albert answered, bringing his face inches from Eugene's. Though it was hardly discernable, a growl was issued with his words.

Before Eugene could reply, the prince turned about, stalking down the hall in long, aggressive strides. Eugene watched him leave, his mind going over the prince's last statement. He knew a threat when he heard one, but would the man be bold enough to carry through?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Two days passed since Prince Albert had come to stay at the castle, each day was filled with evil glares and snobbish words. On the evening of that day, the occupants of the castle were sitting down to dinner, Eugene being surprisingly early. Rapunzel had quickly grasped his hand, holding it tightly under the table. They hardly had a chance to be together, the prince always barging in on their attempts to be alone. The constant separation was hurting Rapunzel, who was anxious for the reassurance of Eugene's amber eyes. Eugene was beginning to affect from it as well, his own heart longing to hold her close. The Prince was running late, for once in his life, and the King had begun to fidget slightly. Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Albert appeared. Eugene stifled a snort as the prince entered. The man looked as if he had been in front of the mirror a little too long. He was wearing a long, dark overcoat which tapered at his knees, puffy pants were crammed into a pair of tall boots, giving him the appearance of a man who was about to embark on an expedition to some uncharted land. Eugene couldn't help but gape at the last part of the prince's outfit. Attached to his collar was a cape made from a thick, heavy material. It seemed like something out of a story book, something that a prince would wear when about to rescue a damsel in distress. Seeing the King look suspiciously in his direction, Eugene drowned a second chuckle in a glass of water. Albert, meanwhile, was striding toward his seat, his head held up as if on a royal inspection. He glanced respectfully at the King and Queen, shot an icy stare toward Eugene, flashed a killer smile to Rapunzel, and then finally came to his chair. The room was completely silent as the prince pushed his chair backward, whisking the bulky cape out of his way. Lowering himself down onto the cushion, his face became somber, his performance finished. The King cleared his throat in that moment, opening his mouth to speak. However, he was rudely interrupted when the prince suddenly leapt up from his seat, yelping like an injured dog. He was clutching his rear end, his expression that of complete mortification. Eugene, who was taking a long sip from his glass, couldn't contain a shout of muffled laughter, in the process blowing several bubbles. The King looked over at the young man, his face contorted in an expression of annoyance. Rapunzel glanced curiously at Eugene, all the while watching the humiliated prince in the corner of her eye. Eugene obviously knew something she didn't, though she knew better than to ask him. Though the dinner continued uninterrupted, Rapunzel snuck back into the dining room shortly after the meal was over. Crouching under Albert's chair, she finally found the cause of his discomfort. Lying innocently on the carpeted floor was a pinecone…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rapunzel squinted, trying desperately to understand the task in front of her. The symbols and numbers seemed foreign to her, her mind spinning as she tried to complete the assignment. They seemed to revolve around the page, jumping up at her face. Mr. Menards strode behind her, peering severely over her work, shaking his head before continuing his meticulous pacing. Rapunzel could feel her forehead becoming hot, her mind so burned out that she couldn't think any more. Suddenly, she dropped her pen into the inkwell, sitting back in her chair. She just couldn't do it…

"Mr. Menards," she said, sighing as she saw the aggravation in his expression. "I still don't understand this."

The teacher slumped into a chair, rubbing his face with a bony hand. Removing the glasses from his face, he gave them a furious rub with the edge of his shirt before returning them to his nose. Sighing, he threw his hands in the air despairingly.

"There is nothing more I can say," he exclaimed, impatience gloomily present in his voice. "If you do not understand it now, then I must say it's hopeless."

Before Rapunzel could argue, he began striding for the door. Placing his hand on the door knob, he added, "We will finish this lesson another time."

Rapunzel's heart sank as the door slammed yet again, the walls of the library vibrating. A single tear slid down her cheek, falling silently onto the paper. A stain began to spread, creating a dark circle on parchment. Watching the water seep into the sheet, Rapunzel could feel the depression seeping into her own heart. Albert was constantly on her mind, always sending a cold chill down her spine. She couldn't understand why, and yet every time she spoke to him, there was a sense of fear that always crept into her mind, a definite sense of uncertainty. She longed to feel Eugene's strong arms encircle her, the warmth of his embrace chasing the hurt out of her heart. She hadn't talked to him for _two_ days, Albert always stealing her away every waking moment. She just needed to hear his voice, look into his eyes, lean in for a kiss, and maybe she might be able to go on. Shoving the chair away from her, she collected her books. The library, which had once been a place of excitement and joy, had now turned into a dark and depressing place. Hurriedly exiting, she shuffled down the halls, uncertain of her destination. Rounding a corner, she could hear footsteps behind her, each step mirroring the first. Yet, they didn't sound friendly, as if someone was trying to catch up with her. They sounded stalking, like someone was following her that didn't want to be found. Feeling a rush of frightened adrenaline, Rapunzel quickened her pace, turning several corners, even though she was unsure of where she would end up. Suddenly, the footsteps disappeared, the hall becoming silent again, the quiet worrying her even more. Now thoroughly frightened, she began to run down the halls, praying she could reach her room, where she could lock herself away from the world.

"Hey, 'Punz!"

Rapunzel halted, her heart flipping at the sound of Eugene's voice. That _beautiful _voice! Turning, she saw him standing in the hall, but once she faced him, his expression became one of worry. Before he could reach her, she leapt forward, her textbooks hitting the tiles with a loud "_thud_". She wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest, comforted by his strength.

"You alright," he asked, frowning slightly.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied, pulling away quickly, hoping he couldn't discern the fear laced into her voice.

"I didn't think pale was a skin color you generally preferred."

"Oh, it's nothing, I just-" Rapunzel cut her sentence short, watching Eugene's amber eyes stare into her emerald ones, willing her to tell him what was wrong.

Sighing, she let her head sink to her chest. Shaking her head, she murmured, "Eugene, why does life have to be so hard?"

Eugene gently lifted her chin, letting her eyes lock onto his. Smiling, he brought her closer, leaning in for a kiss, something he wished he would have done sooner. Rapunzel's eyes fluttered closed, her heart pattering in her chest. This was what she needed, a loving kiss to calm her fears. But before their lips could touch, a voice they knew all too well broke the peaceful silence.

"Princess?"

Rapunzel flinched, the voice loud and bitter. She turned around, seeing the prince standing with arms folded, face expressionless. She could feel Eugene's arms tense, his breathing becoming heavy and aggravated. She knew he couldn't stand Albert, and the feelings between the two were mutual. Rapunzel could feel tears beginning to prick her eyes, her heart aching for Eugene's tender kiss. Why couldn't Albert just leave them _alone_? It felt like this separation, this slow, choking separation was gradually killing her. A sudden tapping of Albert's foot brought Rapunzel out of her tearful thoughts. She felt Eugene lurch forward, as if he was ready to take on the guy right now. She squeezed his arm, silently pleading with him to keep still. There was one thing that always frightened her, something that was always in her thoughts. What if Albert took desperate measuring in keeping them apart? Albert was now shuffling his feet; his eyebrows rose impatiently, waiting for her to respond to his call.

"Yes, Albert," Rapunzel finally answered, her voice quavering.

"The Queen has asked you to meet her in the sitting room."

"Alright," Rapunzel replied, feeling Eugene's arms fall from her waist. The words felt sour on her tongue as she added, "Thank you."

Watching Rapunzel walk past the prince, stooping to gather her text books, Eugene honestly felt like flattening the man. He didn't care if he was banished from the kingdom altogether. Albert was making Rapunzel miserable, and he knew it too. What made it so much worse, was the fact that the King had actually hand-picked Albert to be her _suitor_. Seeing her so crest-fallen and frightened was killing him. Though Eugene didn't want to trail her every move, he could tell Albert was doing something he didn't know about. Was he stalking her? What was the prince doing when his back was turned? Eugene's jaws clenched angrily as he looked into Albert's catlike stare. Striding over, Eugene growled, "Could you possibly mind your own business?"

"And what would you do if I didn't," Albert hissed, his teeth flashing in an obnoxious leer. When Eugene didn't reply, he added, "That's just it, Rider. You _can't."_

After several seconds of silence, Albert chuckled to himself. Stepping closer to Eugene, he fixed his eyes onto the man's.

"Why don't _you _mind _your_ ownbusiness? Or should I say, why don't you_ leave_?"

"Not on your life!"

"Surely you are interested in some financial gain that comes with being close to the Princess. I promise you, if you leave the kingdom, I will assure your comfort in Forashia. Every wish would be at your command. A life of comfort would be yours, and islands of money which would span the seas."

Eugene was now considering if the man should come out of the conversation with a black eye or not. What suddenly stopped him was the fact that the Prince's proposal was _exactly _what his previous dream was; a castle, islands, and islands of money. Though Flynn would have thrown any relationships to the wind if that meant being rich and comfortable, Eugene knew a heck of a lot better than that. He didn't care if he would be sleeping in a pile of mud the rest of his life, he would _never _leave Rapunzel. No amount of material things could replace the true happiness he felt whenever he was with his dream. Though Eugene's eyes had drifted from Albert's face, he snapped them into place, amber flames burning with anger. It would take a heck of a lot more than bribery to make him forsake the one he loves.

"Keep it," Eugene replied haughtily. "Because I….am…_never_…leaving."

The prince stepped back, obviously surprised by Eugene's reaction. Albert snorted, his eyes now dancing with colorful fire. Brandishing a finger, Albert pointed it at him, snarling, "You will regret that decision."

Before Eugene could give him a well-deserved punch, Albert abruptly turned around, stalking down the hall violently. Eugene could feel himself breathing in short, angry gasps, and rubbing the back of his neck, tried to calm himself down. It was over, the man was gone, and at least he didn't punch him like he wanted to. That would have only made this rubbish of a week even worse. Leaning against a hospitable wall, the last flame of anger extinguished with the sigh he let escape from his chest. What ever happened to the story book ending of "happily ever after"? Well, he wasn't married to her, but why couldn't it start now? Their lives only seemed to tangle even more, becoming an ever changing battle to stay together. Standing up, Eugene began to walk down the tiled hallway, unsure of the direction it would take him. Just like the weaving halls he was in now, his heart felt like it was being twisted and turned, battered and revitalized. Just another day in the life of Eugene Fitzherbert…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rapunzel gently pushed the wooden door open, peering into the room in which her mother was sitting. The Queen looked up from a book she was reading, smiling as she patted the seat next to her. Answering this silent invitation, Rapunzel crept quietly to the chair, setting her textbooks on the carpeted floor by her feet. The Queen settled a bookmark between the worn pages, placing the hardcover on a side table. Clasping her hands together, she looked into her daughter's eyes, marveling that this beautiful young lady was her _daughter_. She often cursed herself, asking why she hadn't kept Rapunzel safer, safer from the outside world that was often filled with so much hatred. During the years of searching and searching, finding hope that always died, she dreamed of watching her daughter learn about the world around her, to hear the childish laughter of a little girl. Now, after _eighteen years _of life without the baby that was meant to be hers in the hands of an imposter, she could finally wrap her arms around her child, never letting her escape from her grasp. Though she knew that she would have to give Rapunzel up someday, she would take every blessed opportunity to be with her, reminding her that she wouldn't desert her, that she would always be there if everything else in her life fell away. A rouge tear slid down her cheek, but she deftly brushed it away, smiling as she grasped her daughter's hand.

"How was your lesson, darling," the Queen asked to the silent figure sitting next to her.

Rapunzel couldn't respond, replaying the frustration and aggravation in her teacher's eyes, remembering the slam of the door as he again left her to wonder what she had done wrong. The tears that stained another of her attempts to _learn, _taunting her with thoughts of worthlessness. Then, when she had again felt depression submerge her heart, those stalking, unfriendly, and villainous footsteps appeared, mirroring hers, sending tendrils of fear creeping down her spine. Then, as they disappeared, a simple voice sent the sorrow and fear fleeing. Eugene's embrace, those gorgeous amber eyes, filled with the indescribable love that she knew so well, that near kiss which was so close to being perfect, and yet the joy evaporated as soon as the Prince opened his mouth. Feeling Eugene's maddened breaths, his strong arms tightening around her protectively. Feeling Albert's predatory stare as she left to find her mother, hearing a sudden conversation between the men before breaking into a run, unwilling to listen to Albert's disintegrating words. She didn't want to hear Eugene be beaten down, even though she knew he could take care of himself. It still broke her heart, because she knew that even though he would buffet the shower of tearing words, even bouncing back, without the slightest look of hurt, she knew… It _tore him apart_. Hearing his previous alias, knowing that he was still considered a thoughtless, worthless thief to some. He was good at covering up his emotions, hiding them until no one would see him crumble under the burden of regret. Deep down, in that heart that had suffered more than its share of pain was a soft, unprotected soul that could often be easily boiled over by malevolent words. Though it took a lot of them to send Eugene down hard, anything that touched his early life sent him shrinking away. Now, with her mother asking such a simple question, it felt impossible to answer her with the swirling emotions that wrapped around Rapunzel's heart. She could easily brush them away, to a certain degree, saying that it had gone well. But to Rapunzel, that was _lying_, and yet she still couldn't tell her _mother_ that the teachers she had chosen were making her feel like less of a human being, and more like some nonhuman creature that was supposed to immediately understand everything she laid eyes on. Rapunzel's eyes darted nervously, her mind scrambling for something to say that wouldn't contradict her feelings. The Queen, who had been watching her daughter's face, could see the indecision in her eyes. Instead of willing her to reply, she patted Rapunzel's hand, saying, "You don't have to tell me anything. I can understand it must be hard for you."

"It isn't really _hard_," Rapunzel countered quickly. She inwardly kicked herself for opening her mouth. Now, that statement called for explanation.

"It's just-uh, it's confusing," Rapunzel sputtered, smiling timidly.

"I see," the Queen nodded, wisdom twinkling in her eyes. She could see the nervousness in Rapunzel's face, but she didn't want to press something she wasn't ready to tell her. This young lady was eighteen, and with the maturity that she did have, the Queen thought it best not to ask.

"Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked to talk to you," the Queen added.

Rapunzel nodded, suddenly interested in what her mother had to say.

"Yesterday, Albert invited us, specifically you, to a royal ball in Forashia at the end of this coming week."

"He did," Rapunzel asked, quavering. The words "specifically you" rang insistently in her head. She couldn't even _think_ of spending an entire night with Albert, especially at some royal affair, images of him breathing down her back haunted her thoughts.

"Eugene is coming, isn't he," Rapunzel asked quickly, her voice turning highly pitched and hopeful.

The Queen's face fell slightly, but she expertly brushed it away.

"Eugene wasn't _invited_," the Queen responded, but a knowing smile played on her lips. "But, I may invite one guest of my choice to attend with us."

Rapunzel's emerald eyes widened and a childish hope filled her being. Leaning over in her chair, she looked into her mother's eyes, which possessed the same hue as her own.

"Could you-"she began, but her mother interrupted her with a laugh.

"Yes," the Queen smiled, laughing at Rapunzel's face, which had instantly transformed into an expression of girlish excitement.

"Thanks, Mom," Rapunzel exclaimed, reaching over to wrap her arms around her mother's shoulders.

The Queen returned her daughter's embrace, hugging her tightly. Another rouge tear threatened to slide away at her daughter's sudden gesture of affection, but the she blinked it away. Rapunzel suddenly leapt up, looking to the Queen eagerly and asking, "May I go tell Eugene?"

"Of course," the Queen answered, watching as Rapunzel promptly spun around, trotting to open the oak door. Suddenly, as Rapunzel exited, the Queen noticed the textbooks lying on the floor.

"Darling, you forgot your-" the Queen began, but Rapunzel had already left, the room silent again. The Queen couldn't help but smile, remembering Rapunzel eager expression, the youthful enthusiasm that filled her being with so much vigor for life. Yet, she knew that most of the happiness that punctuated Rapunzel's life came in the form of the young man she had just left to see. He was her _everything_, and the Queen had experienced, firsthand, what life was like for her daughter without Eugene. Whenever the Queen thought about the man, there was never a sense of unknown, unlike the very prince that was living within those walls. She knew that Eugene could be trusted, and whenever she talked with him, that assumption was always affirmed. It always saddened her that her husband couldn't seem to see the honest qualities in him. There was always the preconceived notation that the man could never change. And now, with his guest here, the Queen knew that he still hadn't gotten it through his tough skull that Rapunzel loved _Eugene_ and him only. Though she hadn't been with both men frequently, she knew that Albert _hated _the very sight of Eugene. Though she knew Eugene would do nothing rash, she had a feeling that he hated Albert as well, thus making the feelings mutual. There was one thing about Albert, besides being extremely conceited, that always worried her; there was a slight shadiness about his personality, something that made her believe he wasn't completely honest. That aside, at least Rapunzel wouldn't feel as nervous with her true love at her side, even though Albert wouldn't be too thrilled to know his archenemy would be there, in _his _kingdom. Glancing at the textbooks which lay on the floor, she smiled, Rapunzel's eagerness to see Eugene replaying in her mind. Yes, the textbooks could wait….

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Rapunzel knocked gently on the door, eager to tell Eugene the news. The previous worry at the thought of going to a ball with _Albert_ was silenced when she found Eugene would be at her side. At least they could finally be together for an evening, and what better night than at her first ball. Rapunzel couldn't imagine spending an entire evening, most definitely alone, with Albert, who would probably gloat about himself and his kingdom the whole time. Also, Rapunzel could never down the nervous feeling that always collected in her throat whenever she was with the prince. His catlike darting of the eyes, that vibrant flame that always flickered deep in them, the rapidly changing personality that gave him a disturbing appearance; it always sent a chill trickling down her spine. She had tried to like him at first, giving him the benefit of the doubt, but the minute she had seen the glances exchanged between him and Eugene, she became very wary of the prince. Rapunzel knocked again when there was no response from inside, wondering why Eugene wasn't answering. After the third issuing of a gentle fist against the door, Rapunzel played the handle, surprised when the door opened freely. Peering into the room, she found her dream lying on the bed, a book settled on his stomach. His chest rose and fell in an even motion, his eyes closed peacefully. Tiptoeing quietly to the bed, Rapunzel slowly released the volume from his hands, running her fingers over the worn cloth cover. Flipping the book unto its side, Rapunzel gasped slightly as "The Tales of Flynnigan Rider" stared back at her from its silent golden lettering. Opening the used cover, hearing that familiar crackling of the spine, she flipped through the tanned pages, a thought running insistently through her head. Why would Eugene be reading _this_, of all books? Placing the book on a side table, she crawled unto the bed, resting her head inches from his. He usually never dove into his past like this, especially reading the book that had changed his life, and not necessarily in a good way. Though there was nothing wrong with the book itself, it surely evoked hurtful memories of the worthless dreams, the quest for worth, and the constant reminder that he was an _orphan_, someone who nobody loved. He had dreamed to be _just _like Flynnigan Rider, someone who everyone revered and knew, someone who took care of himself, needing no one else to create his happiness. Though that is often the ideals everyone looks for in their lives, it never feels fulfilling, often leaving a bleeding heart at the bad choices that one often makes for themselves. Eugene had found firsthand that happiness isn't created by oneself, but is created with others. Rapunzel smiled at his peaceful, handsome face, running her fingertips gently over his dark brown hair. Flynn Rider had died in that cave, as the water closed over their heads, drowning his self-centeredness with it. As they had sat together in the forest, the campfire gently crackling as the crickets chirped, she knew he had changed. She knew it was becoming something more than forced friendship, but a gentle wave of affection warming each other's hearts. Now, lying here, staring into his closed eyes, Rapunzel caught her breath, just like every time the thought ran through her head. _This _was how it was meant to be, and _nothing_ could ever change it. She would make sure of that… As quietly as she could, Rapunzel murmured, "Eugene?" The man's face twitched in recognition, but he only returned to sleep when Rapunzel remained silent. Gently running a hand over his vest, she tried again, "Eugene, wake up…" His eyes fluttered open, and turning his head, he looked into Rapunzel's green eyes.

"Good morning," he replied teasingly, stretching slightly and smiling.

"Very funny, sleepyhead," Rapunzel smiled, glowing affection twinkling in her eyes, mixing with his amber glow.

"You look chipper," Eugene yawned, placing both hands under his head. "I guess your mother had something good to say."

"She did," Rapunzel replied, laying her head on his arm. "And it involves you too…"

"It does," Eugene asked, suppressing a look of mock horror. "Well don't hold me in suspense!"

Rapunzel giggled, shaking her head, all the while smiling.

"Then in that case, I should tell you you're invited to a ball!"

"Say _what_," Eugene asked, his eyes widening in genuine surprise. Glancing at her with a confused expression on his face, he added, "Me? A _ball_? Explain…"

"Well, me and my parents were invited to a ball at the end of this week, and my mother is allowed to bring one guest, and she decided to bring you, and so I wanted to-"

"_Blondie_," Eugene interrupted, a smile playing on his lips as he suppressed a chuckle. "_Breathe_…"

Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel couldn't help but smile wider, excitement building inside her.

"So I wanted to tell you," she finished.

"You're leaving out one very important detail," Eugene replied, a sense of teasing still present in his voice. "_Who _invited you to this thing?"

Rapunzel's smile faded slightly, her heart beating double in her chest. This was the part she was hoping to avoid…

"Well, uh, Albert invited us, actually," Rapunzel responded, her eyes reflecting a nervous light.

"Myself included," Eugene asked, a sense of disbelief in his voice.

"Well no," Rapunzel said, her eyebrows now knit together in a worried frown. "But Mother said she could invite one guest, and she _wanted_ to invite you…"

"Does he know I'm coming," Eugene asked again, trying to piece together the situation.

"No," Rapunzel murmured, her voice whimpering.

Eugene looked over at her, his eyes softening at her worried expression. Sighing, he stared at the ceiling, trying to put his thoughts into words. It would _kill _him to smother her excitement like this, but he knew it would be the best, for _her_. That was all that really mattered anyway…

"Okay, 'Punz," he began, closing his eyes at the words he knew he had to say. "You know as well as I do that Prince Albarf hates my guts…"

"And another thing, because he hates me, he tries to get to me through you, and-" Eugene paused, letting another lungful of air escape from his chest. " If I'm here at this ball, he'll treat you like dirt, and I can't, no, I _won't_ let that happen. Blondie, you mean too much to me to let that happen to you just because _I'm _there. I really think you should go without me, and maybe he'll treat you the way you _should_ be treated, like the beautiful ladyyou are…"

"But, but," Rapunzel stammered, her joyful heart shattered, leaving tears on the brink of spilling over. "How can I be happy _without _you?"

"Trust me, it'll be fine," Eugene murmured, drinking in her ethereal eyes, that deep shade of emerald that reminded him of jewels in the sunlight. "I promise…"

Rapunzel managed a melancholy smile, cuddling closer to Eugene's chest. Maybe he was right, but even if he was, the night just wouldn't be the same… Eugene rubbed her back gently, reveling in this beautiful moment that always took his breath away. Prince or no prince, _nothing _could ever separate them again. It seemed like something he always told himself, even though he often felt like everything was slipping through his fingers. He would do everything in his power to be with Rapunzel no matter what might happen, and _that _was a promise he would never break.

* * *

**Well, that's just another "fold in the paper", if you want to call it that... If you're confused, don't be, everything will "unfold" in the end, one way or another... **

**Okay dokey, review reply time! **

**fitzherbertfangirl: I hope you got my message... :)) Thanks again for your beautiful review! **

**futrCSI1490: I know... It seems that way, doesn't it? Looks like you'll have to keep reading and find out! ;) Thanks so much for the review! Appreciate it so much!**

**EugeneLoverRapunzel: So glad that you like it, and have read it through! Thank you very much for the review... And yes, sorry about the typos! :s When you edit your own work, sometimes little things get missed. Thank you for pointing it out...**

**sheep1215: You were..._truly_..._scared_? Should I be excited that my book brings out emotions, or guilty that I made you scared? :s *sigh* Decisions, decisions! ;) LOL You think it was Jonathan, do ya? Whoa whoa, don't break a window! JK And nope, definitely not your friendly neighborhood murderer... ;D Aaawww, and I made you want to cry too? I guess this must have been better than I thought! And I wouldn't assume if I were you, that's when I completely do the opposite of what you thought. LOL JK You'll have to find out, I guess... And I knew you would totally laugh with the "bed" joke. It's amazing what stuff a mind can come up with that passes the "funny" meter. ;) So glad you liked it! Thanks for being so awesome! x)**

**Paocg: Really really really? Why thank you thank you thank you! ;D Thank you so much! I really appreciate your kind words. And YEAHS, I got a smolder! That makes me happy in itself! lols Thank you very much! It seems you like this a lot then? *does happy dance* Sorry, Pascal is getting lost in the shuffle, but you will see him again... Very soon... teehee And awkward reviews? I love 'em! The funnier the better! :D Thanks for the review, and _gesundheit!_**

**Ashlierthw: Thank you so much for the review! I'm so happy you liked it! And yes, I couldn't keep Eugene away from the castle for too long... :) What would we do without him, right? ;)**

**fryingpanninja107: Hi, I do believe your talking about sheep1215's book, am I right? :) By the way, whoever is reading this, I COMMAND YOU to go see her book "All That Really Mattered" after you've finished this! Seriously! ;) Anyways, I've seen her review replies to you. LOL We love the same story! *fist bumps* I'm sure mine was in the deep recesses of the archive... Thank you for the "awesome"! :D And yeah, gotta love story alerts and reviews! Makes my day! Thanks again for the awesome review! ;) **

* * *

***does awesomely happy dance* My most review replies yet! Yeeeeeaaaahz! xD Keep them coming guys, because each one of you is special, and I want you to know that! What better way to show it than review replies? And, I wanted to let everyone know that just because you may have gotten a short review(compared to another's review), don't think that I don't care. I love you review just as much as any others! And also, thank you to those who have reviewed on my story, but not on this chapter. I'm terribly sorry I couldn't reply to you, so please know "THANK YOOOU" for your time! It is greatly appreciated... :))**

**Looks like we's all happy now? Goody... x)**

**Smolders,**

**-Kittehkitty2**


	11. Perhaps the End

Once upon a time, there was a young lady who fell in love with certain characters from a story (which happened to be a movie). This girl also loved to write, and soon became interested in writing about her favorite characters. It seemed, by chance, that she stumbled upon a website called . After reading some of the outstanding work that others had made, she decided she wanted to give it a shot. Naïve, yet eager, she began to meld together small stories she had thought up, thus creating quite a large and complex story about the  
characters she loved. She wrote and wrote, literally eating, sleeping, and breathing her work. As the months past, she began to feel herself getting better, becoming more confident in herself and also creating a literary style she would come to enjoy. But soon, those happy days began losing their joviality.

She began having trouble writing what she felt in her heart, and began losing the literary style she loved so much. Worst of all, she realized she could no longer write clearly and eloquently about the characters she had developed and spent so much time with. As she struggled to keep writing about something that she was beginning to lose interest in, the confidence in her writing ability dwindled to a minimum. Though perhaps it was really just in her head, the quality of her writing dwindled with her confidence. She decided, with the help of an understanding and comforting friend, to take a hiatus to focus on something other than the writing she had begun to dread. Weeks turned into months, and soon, even after she had begun to feel a little better, a year had passed with no progress. Procrastination became the main contender in a battle between fear and trust.

Her Father in Heaven, throughout the entire time, gently showed her reliance and trust. He showed her that _He_ was the one who had given her the gift, and He was the one she needed to rely on for guidance and help in times of troubles. Sometimes, it was hard for her to realize that it wasn't she that was creating the story people liked, but the Lord Himself. As she began to change in her heart, she also wondered why, since this was obviously a God-given opportunity, she was having so much trouble. The battle between good writing and bad suddenly became a spiritual warfare between Satan's fear inducing whispers, God's ever-present promises, and sinful man's inner pride. Time ticked by steadily, and in the blink of an eye, nearly two years had passed since the girl had attempted to salvage her ravaged attempt at a story she loved. She didn't know what to do, and again bent knees before her Father, asking Him what she should do… What will happen next?

_Another_ cliff hanger? No worries, if you keep reading, you will find the end of this story.

That little story was just for people to get an idea of what in the world is going on. I'm just going to cut to the chase, and save you the aggravated head scratching.

The Lord brought me "As Flowers Bloom and Fade" and FanFiction for a definite reason. He always does things for a reason, and after two years, I believe He's finally shown me a little hint inside His great and beautiful Plan. AFBAF taught me something nothing else could teach me: _emotion_. I never would have created and cultivated the literary style I love now without AFBAF and FF. Besides, I just love Tangled and all the characters. Who wouldn't? But, I have also found other characters whom I love very much; Some of them are my very own creations, others are not. But what now, you ask? Well, this little chapter will, after all this dead air, put some finality to the whole business (sort of).

My final decision, keeping in mind what I believe the Lord wants me to do, is to discontinue "As Flowers Bloom and Fade". I know you all probably want to wring my scrawny neck, but since my hiatus began, I have found, as I said, new genres and new characters I love very, very much. Tangled will always bring warm fuzzy-s to my heart as the movie that showed me the direction the Lord chose for me. I believe He has been telling me all along that He wants me to direct my abilities for the praise of His glory. AFBAF isn't really glorifying God. As I said, if you think about it, that story was the perfect tutor. I have original works in the creation stage, stories that I pushed away while AFBAF was in the works. I really feel lead to begin the journey with those stories. They really are my pride and joy, just as AFBAF was in its day.

So, you're asking, what about the _giant cliff hangers_?! If I do end up discontinuing AFBAF permanently, I will post a synopsis of the rest of the book for those who want to know what happens. However, let me make it clear that I may very well finish the story someday. It wouldn't be tomorrow, it may end up being years from now, but the story will never die in my head! If I ever need a break from my others works, I may very well come back to it! I just don't know…. Is there FanFiction in my future? I don't know that either. Only the Lord knows. If it's glorifying to Him, than I don't see why not!

Lastly, I want to thank every single one of you that posted a review, favorite-d a story, subscribed to my profile, or whatever, on ANY of my stories. You are angels! God bless you!

A deep, heartfelt thanks to everyone for understanding me and what I was going through! FanFiction is a wonderful community!

Sincerely,

Kitty


End file.
